Promises Well Broken
by TeGustaONo
Summary: A girl journeys through Sinnoh, only to find that it's harder than it looks. Her only companions: A sickly boy named Wally and a rock type gym leader named Roark. Add Volkner into the mix and you get one heck of a story.
1. The First Battle Lost

**I own nothing! Enjoy! Recurring characters: Roark, Byron, Volkner, Wally, Morty, Eusine, Steven Stone, Flint, Cynthia, and the various professors. I own none of them! **

* * *

"_Do you promise that you'll be careful?" the blonde gym leader asked. _

"_Nope," the eleven year old girl responded. The blonde gym leader shook his head. _

"_Call and check in, alright?" _

"_Yeah, OK Dad," she replied. "I gotta go! The boat is leaving!" _

"_Alright, be careful and don't get into too much trouble!" he called after her as she sprinted to the boat. _

"'_Kay Dad!" she called back. The brunette waved as she said goodbye to her father. _

Present Day – Five Years Later

The brunette sat on the dock, thinking back to what she had promised her father five years earlier. She had promised she would call and check in, but did she do that? No, she did not. She was now fifteen, and she was traveling from region to region to collect all of the badges. After leaving for Kanto when she was eleven, she had obtained all of the badges there. She had decided that instead of going home like her father would've wanted, she would travel to Hoenn and challenge the gyms there. And after that, she stayed in Hoenn.

Now, she was waiting for the boat to arrive that would take her to Sinnoh, so she could make her gym challenges there. She had teams for each region, except Sinnoh of course. Her Manectric sat at her side, quiet and still. "It'll be here soon buddy, and then you'll have to go and stay with Professor Elm in Johto. I'll make sure to visit you or call on you when I need you," she told her pokemon. The electric type nodded and growled a little, but it was in a friendly manner. She scratched his head and smiled. "I'll miss you, too, buddy," she told him, hugging him around the neck.

"Hey, what about us?" Brendan asked, appearing behind her. He was surrounded by a group of people. In said group were: Scott, Steven Stone, May, Norman, Caroline, and Max. Along with Brendan, that is, and Professor Birch. "You can't forget about us. You'll miss us, won't you?" The brunette stood up and nodded, going to hug May and Caroline. Scott was sniffling and he hugged her, too. Norman only came because the rest of his family had wanted to. After everyone said their goodbyes, and Manectric was in his pokeball so that Professor Birch could send him to Professor Elm, the boat arrived.

"I'll miss you guys!" she called as she headed for the boat. Before she could get two steps away, yelling was heard. She spun around to see Wally running up. He stopped and bent over, putting his hands on his knees, panting and gasping for air. After catching his breath, he looked up at the brunette. "Wally, are you OK?" she asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. The young boy blushed and nodded. "Oh, I didn't say goodbye to you! I'm so sorry!" She apologized sheepishly and gave him a hug. His face reddened even more, and he fidgeted for a moment before saying something in response.

"I wanted to go with you," Wally told her.

"Oh, you did?" she asked in shock. Wally nodded. She sighed and his face fell. "I've gotta go on my own. I'm sorry, but this is a journey I have to make by myself." Wally nodded his understanding. "I'll call, OK?" she added, but the brunette knew she probably wouldn't call at all, given as she hadn't talked to her father in three and a half years. Wally nodded, but before she could leave, he gave her a kiss. She was dumbfounded, and Wally turned around and walked to the rest of the group.

"Don't forget to call your boyfriend!" Brendan teased. The brunette's cheeks tinged pink. "Nah, I'm just joking. Chill out," he said, seeing the dangerous look in her eyes. "Bye!" Everyone waved, so the brunette turned and ran for the boat, hopping on. She waved as the boat set sail, and she was filled with a great sense of sorrow, leaving her pokemon behind again. But they were hers and Professor Elm would make sure they got back home.

"Now what pokemon am I gonna meet while in Sinnoh?" she asked out loud. When she got no answer, she sighed and chuckled to herself. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay." It was late, and the sun was setting. The brunette trotted down to find the captain of the ship, but one of the ship's sailors directed her to her quarters. She walked in and flopped down on the bed. There was a T.V., so she turned it on. There was a news piece about the fourth gym in the region of Johto. She slid onto the edge of the bed and listened intently.

"Today, many members of the Ecruteak community came upon the gym, only to find that it was closed. We talked to a local Suicune enthusiast, named Eusine, who is a close friend of the gym leader, Morty." The footage of the clip came onto the screen.

"Why do you think Morty has closed down the gym?" the male reporter asked Eusine. The brunette's stomach grew queasy, as she thought of what might've happened to her father. Eusine had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought of what might've happened. His blue eyes shifted to the camera, and then back to the reporter standing next to him.

"Well, today marks the four year anniversary of the day his daughter left on her journey to collect all the gym badges of Kanto," Eusine began. The brunette felt pangs of guilt shoot through her frame. She sighed and shook her head as Eusine continued. "He hasn't heard from her in three and a half years, so he isn't always himself." Then Eusine turned to the camera. "Hey, Twig, if you're watching, you need to either come home or call your Dad." Then a Haunter appeared and attacked the camera, causing it to go offline.

"And that was our interview with Eusine, local Suicune Enthusiast," the female anchor said. The brunette called Twig took the remote and turned the T.V. down. She sighed and slid under the covers, tossing her backpack on the floor. She'd call her father in the morning.

The next morning, Twig awoke and reached for her pokegear. She picked it up and got her father's number, and clicked the call button. After waiting, she found that no one was there to pick it up. She realized calling was probably a bad idea, so she packed her pokegear away and set out to the deck of the boat. She leaned against the railing, looking out over the ocean. When it finally came to port, there was a pause on Twig's part. After a moment of contemplation, she sighed and got off of the boat, her bag in hand. There was a huge sign that read Canalave City, so she assumed that was where she was.

The brunette sighed and pulled out a map. "If I wanna meet Professor Rowan, I have to go to Sandgem town, so I have to cross this little body of water here, head through Jubilife city, and then keep going until I come to the town of Sandgem. Alrighty then, it would help if I had a pokemon, but oh well," Twig said to herself. She sighed and walked down the street, but she came to the gym instead of the pokemon center. She sighed and stared up at it, as a boy with cordovan hair and a mining helmet appeared next to her.

"This is Byron's gym," he pointed out. "In case you're new. I've yet to see you at my gym, and I remember each of my challengers."

"Oh. What gym…do you run?" she asked, looking at him with her blue eyes. He turned to her and smiled, offering his hand. Twig took it and shook his hand firmly.

"The first gym, or the one in Oreburgh city!" he replied. "I'm Roark, by the way." Twig nodded.

"I'm Twig," she told him. He stared at her. "Yeah, it's a weird name, I know. Anyways, I'm lost. Can you show me to the pokemon center?" He nodded.

"So where are you from?" Roark queried as they walked back down the street.

"Ecruteak city in Johto," Twig replied.

"That's a long ways away from Canalave city," Roark replied. "I guess you've heard about the gym closing down?" Twig looked alarmed. "It was all over the news this morning. Nobody can find Morty, the gym leader. He even left his pokegear behind. They can't find his daughter anywhere. I forget what her name was." Twig felt uneasy as she remembered that she had tried to call her father earlier. The two walked in silence from then on. "Here we are, this is the pokemon center." She looked up and sighed.

"Well…I don't know why I'm coming here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have any pokemon yet. All of my pokemon are back in Johto, and I have eighteen of them. Three teams for the three regions I've been to," Twig explained. Roark stared at her in shock. "Yeah, I get that look from a lot of people. Anyways, I gotta get to Sandgem town so that I can get my first pokemon of the Sinnoh region." Roark nodded thoughtfully and then took Twig by the hand, leading her back to the gym. He led her inside and took her to the fossil room.

"Hey Dad!" he called. Byron was leaning over the case of the giant Anorith fossil, but he turned around when he heard his son's voice. A smirk played upon the older man's lips as he saw Roark holding Twig's hand. Roark realized what Byron was staring at, so he dropped the brunette's hand and shook his head. "Don't you have a Piplup that you wanted to give away?" Byron nodded.

"I despise water types, so it's been sitting in the other part of the gym all alone," Byron replied. Twig, despite her grassy name, loved water types. She didn't train all water types, but she did love water types. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Aww, that's no way to treat a water type!" After a moment, she added, "What the flip is a Piplup?" Roark rolled his eyes and led the young pokemon trainer to another room in the gym, where a Piplup was sitting on the table. She picked it up as it looked up at her in shock. "Aww, poor thing. I'm not a softy or anything, but water types have always been my favorites. I remember my Totodile!" She patted the Piplup. Roark led her back to the fossil room, where Byron was still admiring his collection of fossils.

"If you think you're such a great trainer," he began, "let's have a battle!"

"What? I never said that!" Twig replied. "But I won't turn down a challenge, so I'm going to go get ready! Then I'll be ready to fight! How many pokemon will we be using?"

"We will use three pokemon each! To make it easier on you, I'll tell you that I train the type of steel!" Byron told her. Then he stalked out of the room. Roark sighed and shook his head, leading Twig back to the pokemon center.

"I'm guessing you're gonna use your other pokemon?" Roark asked. Twig nodded as she made a call on her pokegear.

"Hey Professor Elm, it's me! Yup, it's Twig! I'm calling to ask for my Sandslash, Houndoom, and Breloom! Can you send them over for me? 'Kay, great! Thanks!" Twig said happily. After a few moments, she had her three pokeballs in hand. "Alright Roark, just gimme a minute. Come on and out and meet Roark!" The three pokemon popped out and looked up at the rock type gym leader before them. "We gotta fight Byron, and he uses steel types. You guys ready for our first Sinnoh battle?" The three pokemon nodded. She returned them to their pokeballs and they headed out of the pokemon center.

When they arrived at the gym, Byron was waiting. He led the two trainers to the arena where battling took place, and he got on one side, while Twig stood on the other. Roark stood in the referee's position. "I LOVE BASTIODON!" Byron shouted, sending out his Bastiodon. Twig nodded thoughtfully and pulled out a pokeball. Before she threw it, she said something.

"Hey, if I beat you, will you give me the badge?"

"Yes, but there's no chance you'll win!" Byron laughed. Twig got angry, so she threw the pokeball onto the field.

"Let's go, Sandslash!" The little pokemon uncurled itself and got down on all fours. Byron laughed heartily.

"A Sandslash? That's pathetic! Bastiodon, use ancient power!" he shouted.

"Dodge it and use dig!" Twig countered. The spike-backed pokemon burrowed beneath the dirt as the rocks rained down.

"Iron defense!" Byron commanded. Sandslash came up, hitting Bastiodon in the face. However, it barely did any damage. Sandslash moved away, scurrying back to Twig's end of the field. Twig sighed in anger. "Pitiful! Use ancient power, again!"

"Sandslash, dodge and set up for focus punch!" Twig ordered. Sandslash moved out of the way, and he began to set up.

"Bastiodon! Iron head!" Byron shouted the order.

"Focus, Sandslash, focus!" Twig shouted at her pokemon. Bastiodon was fast approaching. "Now!" Sandslash shot forward with his claw aglow, and the two pokemon collided in the middle of the field, and the blast was enough to force Twig back. She was knocked onto her butt. When the dust cleared, it revealed a fainted Sandslash and a hurt Bastiodon. "C'mon Sandslash! You did great!" she said, getting up and returning the pokemon to his pokeball.

"Pathetic!" Byron laughed. Roark shook his head. Twig clenched her fists and glared hard.

"Let's go, Houndoom!"

"Iron defense!"

"Flamethrower!" Twig commanded, and Houndoom shot forward, letting loose a huge stream of fire. It hit Bastiodon and the larger pokemon fainted, surprisingly. "Beat that, Byron!" The older man shook his head and returned Bastiodon to his pokeball.

"Come on out, Magneton!" Byron called out. The electric pokemon sent sparks flying. Houndoom sat back on his haunches and barked out a stream of laughter.

"Are you switching pokemon, Twig?" Roark asked Twig.

"'Are you switching pokemon, Twig?'" Byron asked in a girly voice, mostly to mock his son. "Bah! You make me sick to my steely stomach sometimes, Roark!" Roark rolled his eyes and ignored his father, keeping his cordovan eyes locked on the fifteen year old. She shook her head and winked. "Let's get this show on the road! Alright, use tri attack!"

"Flamethrower! But, I want you to combine it with dark pulse, thus creating the flame pulse! Crappy nickname, I know! Now use it!" Twig called out. Roark looked on in shock as a dumbfounded look crossed Byron's face. Houndoom snorted and used what energy he had to send out a flaming dark pulse, which hit Magneton and sent him crashing into Bryon.

"Were you a coordinator?" Roark queried. Twig shook her head furiously and feverishly.

"Nah, Morty uses some whacked out moves, so I kinda picked it up from him!" Twig replied, with a light shrug given. Byron jumped up as Magneton got back onto the field.

"Use thunderbolt!" he called. Houndoom was zapped with the bolt of lightning.

"Get up! Use overheat!" Twig called out.

"Thunderbolt, again!" Byron commanded. Both attacks hit, causing both pokemon to faint. "Looks like we're both down to our last pokemon," Byron commented as he returned it to its pokeball. "Let's go, Steelix!"

"Let's go, Breloom!" Twig called out. She returned Houndoom to his pokeball.

"Earthquake!" Byron called out.

"Use dynamic punch!" Twig yelled. "But jump to avoid the earthquake!" Breloom leapt into the air as the earthquake started, and he came down hard on Steelix's face. The steel type pokemon smirked at Breloom as the grass and fighting type was caught in between Steelix's teeth. "No!"

"Use ice fang!" Byron shouted out. Steelix clamped down and shook with all of his might, freezing Breloom. "Now drop it like a rag doll!" And Steelix let go. Breloom hit the ground and struggled to get up. "Iron tail, now!" Steelix came down hard, but before it could crush the Breloom beneath it, Sandslash and Houndoom came back out of their pokeballs and held the tail up so that Breloom was safe. Byron was astounded. "Iron tail them all!" he finally managed, recovering. The tail came down and the force knocked all three pokemon out.

"Breloom is unable to battle, so Byron is the winner!" Roark declared, glasses flashing. Twig darted onto the field and pushed Steelix's tail away, returning all of her injured pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Pathetic!" Byron laughed. Twig was angry – again, but she and Piplup stalked out, heading for the pokemon center. A few moments later, she stormed back in.

"Roark, I'm afraid I'll get lost again," she muttered under her breath. Roark nodded in understanding and followed her out, heading off towards the pokemon center. They left Byron to cackle to himself like the maniac he truly was.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	2. Getting Attached

**Woot! Thanks to pokemondude for reviewing and to DreamingStorm for alerting! Thanks to all the other readers, too! I own nothing except for my OC, Twig! Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm sorry about my dad," Roark apologized as Twig sent her three pokemon back to Professor Elm. She just gave him a short glance, and he sighed, his cordovan eyes shifting to the floor. "How old are you?" Roark asked out of the blue. Twig told him that she was fifteen, and she would be sixteen in three days. "Oh…I'm eighteen," Roark pointed out. She nodded, because she could tell by the youthfulness that sort of surrounded him. Twig picked Piplup up and put him on her shoulder. "Alright, well I guess since you have Piplup, you don't need to go to Sandgem town. I'll take you to Oreburgh city."

"Thanks," Twig said, following the cordovan haired boy out of the pokemon center. The two headed down the street and soon they were out of Canalave city. "So, what's Sinnoh like?" she asked Roark. He shrugged and launched into an explanation about all of the towns and cities, and about all of the gym leaders. "So I was fighting the sixth gym leader? Huh…" Twig shifted her blue eyes to the ground. Given that she was only two years younger than Roark, she was around his height, only about an inch shorter.

Twig glanced to the side and spotted a flash of yellow. She tugged on Roark's sleeve and pointed to the small pokemon that emerged from the bushes. "Oh, that's a Shinx…but it's shiny!" It indeed had yellow fur. "They're electric types." Twig moved a little closer, but the small pokemon panicked and ran away. She darted after it, so Roark was forced to follow her. Twig followed Shinx into the forest where the pokemon climbed a tree and hissed down at her. "Twig slow down! Why don't you have Piplup fight it?" Roark asked.

"Well, I caught most of my other pokemon by actually picking them up and arguing with them. They finally got fed up and stayed in the pokeball," Twig explained, folding her arms across her chest. She was wearing a maroon sweater with a hood, and a pair of tan cargo pants. "And see how loyal they all are? Sandslash, Breloom, and Houndoom aren't even in the same team, and they're not even from the same region!" With that, she turned and stared up at the pokemon. Roark sweat dropped.

"Is that a shiny Shinx I see?" a man with a red afro exclaimed, appearing next to them. Roark jumped in surprise and put his hand over his heart. "What? Did I scare you again, Roark?" Flint asked, putting his hands on the younger man's helmet. Roark moved away and stood behind Twig. The brunette was ignoring Flint, but the red head wasn't about to let that pass. Twig looked like she was eighteen, even though she was three days away from being sixteen. "Ahh, who's the pretty girl with you?" Flint asked, being as he was only twenty, so it was OK for him to hit on an eighteen year old.

"This is Twig," Roark introduced, resting a hand on the tree that Shinx was sitting in. Twig glanced at Flint and waved, before turning back around and staring intently up at the shiny Shinx in the tree. "She's trying to catch this pokemon in the tree, obviously." Flint nodded. "Oh, and she's sixteen." Flint's face went pale as he realized that they were four years apart. Roark just smirked. "See, it's OK if I asked her out but it would be weird if you asked her out." Twig rounded on him, a dangerous glint in her dark blue eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Roark replied, to save his own skin. She had him by the collar of his jacket, and she had pushed him up against the tree. Shinx sneered. She let him go and continued her stare down with Shinx. He adjusted his helmet and as Flint held back his laughter. "Oh very funny, she would've done the same to you," Roark snapped, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Shinx leapt down from the tree and Twig caught him. "What? That's it?" Roark and Flint were dumbfounded.

"Yep," Twig said with a nod. "This one likes it when I threaten Roark, I suppose." Roark grimaced and Flint laughed, shaking his head. A blonde man soon walked out of the foliage, coming upon the three of them. "How many people are we going to run into?" she asked with a sigh, as Shinx settled in.

"Yo, Volk! This is…Twig," Flint introduced. Volkner turned his attention to the girl with the Shinx in her arms. His blue eyes shifted to the yellow Shinx in her arms. "She found that Shinx, apparently." Volkner approached carefully and examined the small pokemon. It hissed and pressed itself closer to Twig. Volkner backed off. "Whoa…guess that Shinx hates Volkner. He's an electric type trainer, too..." Volkner's Raichu shook his head. "Anyways, Roark, don't you gotta be at the gym?"

"Well I'm taking Twig there so she can challenge the first gym," Roark explained. Flint and Volkner looked surprised.

"You're sixteen and you're just now challenging the first gym?" Volkner queried. Twig rolled her eyes, starting away. She was tired of explaining these things to people.

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in three days!" she pointed out, walking back through the forest. Roark went after her, hoping she wouldn't get lost. Flint and Volkner were curious, so they followed after the younger two people. Volkner was the oldest of the four, being as he was twenty, while Flint was about a month younger, and then you had Roark and Twig. The rock type gym leader adjusted his helmet again as he caught up with the brunette.

"You look eighteen," Roark pointedly stated. Twig gave him a sideways glance. "I mean, I'm just saying." Volkner and Flint came up behind them as they walked at a steady pace. The brunette wasn't really in the mood to talk, given that she had her mind on other things. Like losing the battle to Byron, and her father's mysterious disappearance, and then the kiss from Wally. Roark stared at the ground, trying to think of something to say, but nothing good or smart came to mind. Flint and Volkner watched the pair in front of them, keeping an eye on their body language.

"Yo, Twig!" Flint said, walking up next to her. She sighed in frustration and looked up at him. "So where are you from?" Twig rolled her eyes.

"Ecruteak in Johto," she replied, but it came out as a sigh. Flint nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Oh. Ya got a boyfriend?"

"Why do you care? You're like…what? Four years older than me?" Twig snapped back, not in the mood for anyone's antics. Roark had fallen back to walk with Volkner. The blonde and the cordovan haired boy sighed and traded knowing glances. "Dude, back off." The twenty year old with the red afro shook his head.

"No, I'm just wondering. Ya got one?" Flint probed. Twig was getting ready to deck Flint in the face, but she decided not to leave a bad impression on her first day.

"Nope, and I don't need one, thanks much," Twig replied. "Not that I've ever had one." With that being said, she shook her head and beckoned for Roark to hurry up. "Roark can we just go? Before I smack someone?" Roark nodded and hurried past her, as she quickened her pace. Flint sighed and stopped walking, as Volkner came up next to him to stand.

"That was nice," Volkner said sarcastically. Flint sighed and just shrugged. "Now what'll she think of people from Sinnoh?"

* * *

When the duo arrived in Jubilife city, it was late in the afternoon. Twig had spent a lot of time training her Piplup and Shinx, while Roark observed her battling style. They headed to the pokemon center where she handed her pokemon over to Nurse Joy so they could get some rest and get all healed up. Piplup had had a run in with Roark's Onix, and had ended up picking a fight with Cranidos and Geodude. The duo sat down at a table where they both sighed in exhaustion. Twig was secretly grateful that Roark had accompanied her. She wanted to thank him, but she wasn't one to go all gushy.

"Uh…thanks, Roark," she managed. "I appreciate it." Roark sat up and removed his helmet, smoothing out his cordovan hair. He looked at her curiously, a frown on his face.

"For what?"

"For…you know, coming along with me. Showing me to the gym so that I didn't get lost. And for…for Piplup, too," Twig replied, looking down at the table. "But yeah, that's it. Don't expect me to the nicest person around." She straightened up and folded her arms across her chest. She didn't want to get too attached to Roark, because she knew gym leaders had their own duties. Soon she'd be alone, the only company she'd have being her pokemon. Roark nodded and sighed, his glasses flashing.

"It's fine. I'm glad to help out a new challenger," Roark said with a smile. Twig couldn't help but smile back, but it faded when she thought about Wally. Why did she keep thinking about him? "What's wrong?" Roark asked, seeing her thoughtful expression overcome her smile. Twig looked up with a questioning look, like she didn't hear him. "What's wrong?" She nodded and sighed.

"I keep thinking about an old friend," Twig replied. "He's back in Hoenn. He wanted to come with me, but I told him I had to come alone."

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in the young gym leader's voice. "Do you always travel alone?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." There, again, was a hint of disappointment in the young gym leader's voice. "Why?" Twig found herself staring at the floor again, so she missed his question. "Why?" She sighed and looked up, meeting his gaze for a fraction of a second, before shifting it away again. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought, concentrating hard on the table. She didn't travel with people in fear of getting attached, but why should she tell Roark this? She had only just met him earlier that day, so there was no reason to tell him anything about herself.

"I just… I don't like getting attached to people, is all. Like I barely know my father now, and my mom died when I was younger," Twig replied. She didn't understand why she was telling him this, but for whatever reason it was, she was alright with it – for now, that is, anyways. Roark nodded as he turned his cordovan eyes away, shifting them to the window. She turned her dark blue eyes to the window as well, and they both sat and watched the sun set, leaving orange, pink, and purple streaks across the sky. "Two days until my birthday," Twig whispered.

"Don't you wanna spend it with your family back in Johto?" Roark questioned curiously.

"Nope."

"Don't you miss them?"

"Nope."

"How come? I miss my dad, I mean I know he still cares and all, but I still miss him like crazy. So does my mom," Roark explained, turning his eyes back to Twig's face. The brunette shifted uneasily under his gaze. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was staring at her in question.

"I just don't. After my mom died, I kind of just let it all go. I left and I gave up on calling my dad back, and when I was supposed to come straight home after beating all eight of the Kanto gyms, I didn't go straight home. Instead, I went to Hoenn, and then after I beat those eight gyms, I decided to stay there. Hoenn is like my home away from home," Twig explained, a slight smile playing across her lips. Roark nodded in thought. Twig had kept her gaze on the sky outside. "Plus I love the legends about Rayquaza." She looked back at him, eyes sparkling. "They say that he rests atop Sky Pillar. Maybe someday I'll go there and catch him. But that's only in my dreams, so yeah." The sparkle in her dark blue eyes disappeared as she looked down at the table yet again.

"Will you be staying in Sinnoh?"

"It depends. What kind of a life will I have here, Roark? Always moving, always shifting, never staying the same. That's how I like things, but I need a place to settle down. I know it sounds odd for a sixteen year old, well fifteen technically, but I'm almost sixteen, so yeah. But what happens when I'm done in Sinnoh? Will I ever even make it that far? I have nothing to go back to, not a home in sight. I can't go back to Johto, I just can't. I'm not who I used to be, and I don't plan on changing who I am now. I like what I've become, really, I do…but I wanna be able to settle down in one region, and just be satisfied with who I'm with and where I'm at," Twig explained.

"Well, just remember, there's always room in Oreburgh city," Roark reassured her. Twig stared at him.

"You treat me like I'm not an outsider. Why is that?"

"We're very accepting here in Sinnoh," Roark replied, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the chair. He closed his cordovan eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'm going to get a room so I can get some sleep." With that, Twig stood up and she walked away. Roark sighed and relaxed as he thought of the good night's sleep that was to come. Twig got a room in the pokemon center and she made sure it was one with a balcony. She tossed her backpack on the bed and fished around for her sweatpants and t-shirt. After finding them, she got herself cleaned up for the night and slipped into her gray sweats and black t-shirt.

Twig walked to the sliding glass doors and slid them open quietly. She padded onto the balcony and sat in one of the chairs, letting the cool night air wash over her face. She wondered how her pokemon were doing downstairs… Speaking of Piplup and Shinx, Roark was thinking of them. Nurse Joy saw him sitting at the table, so she walked over to him. "Roark?" she asked. The cordovan haired gym leader opened both of his eyes and looked up at her in question. "Piplup and Shinx are all healed up and they are both very healthy." He nodded and stood up, grabbing his helmet and placing it back on his head.

Nurse Joy returned the pokeballs to him, and he thanked her. After bowing to her, he headed up to find Twig's room. He knocked on the door and a few moments later the brunette walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, it's you, Roark." She looked down at the pokeballs in his hands and he offered them to her. "Oh! Thanks," she thanked, taking them and letting her pokemon out of their pokeballs. The two small pokemon scurried over to the bed and jumped on, smiling up at them in the way that only a pokemon could. The brunette left the door open for him and walked over to the balcony and sat in the same chair again.

As Piplup and Shinx played around on the bed, Roark entered hesitantly. He didn't want to invade Twig's personal space. The brunette looked back at him and rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked back into the room. "You can stay in here if you want. I have two brothers, and there's two beds. Relax and try not to annoy Piplup," she explained, going and sitting on her bed. Piplup pushed Shinx off of the bed and kept him off. So the yellow Shinx was forced to jump up on Roark's bed. "Oh, and Shinx is very distrusting. It's kind of obvious." Roark nodded and sat tentatively on his bed. Shinx sat on the pillow and hissed whenever he tried to get any closer to it. "Shinx! He's a friend, you can trust him, alright?" Shinx trusted his trainer, so he moved aside and let Roark slide under the covers, before sitting at the foot of the bed.

Twig closed the glass sliding doors and turned out the lights. Then she walked to her bed and lay down, sliding under the covers. Piplup cuddled up next to her, so she draped her arm over him. "'Night Roark," she whispered through the darkness. She heard him set his glasses on the bedside table, and then he shifted so that he was comfortable.

"Goodnight, Twig," he responded, with a yawn. Shinx lay down at the edge of bed and fell asleep, as did Piplup. Finally Twig fell asleep, and so did Roark.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	3. Twig's Tears

**Thanks to pokemondude, A Half-Empty Glass, Flowerleaf, and DreamingStorm! Thanks to everyone else! I own nothing except for Twig and the mysterious blue haired boy! **

* * *

In the morning, Roark awoke to find Shinx cuddled up against his chest. He sighed and reached for his glasses, struggling to find them. Sweet morning air wafted through the room, and Shinx stirred. The small electric type pokemon got to his feet and stretched, giving a glance in Roark's direction before hopping off of the bed. He padded to the sliding glass doors, finding that they were open instead of closed. Twig was sitting on the balcony, her pokegear in hand. She yawned and sighed as Shinx pounced into her lap.

Piplup was zonked out on the bed still, so Roark chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. His hair was a mess, so after fixing it to the best of his ability, he put his helmet back on. Twig was already dressed in an orange sweater with tan cargo pants. She continued to stare at her pokegear. Roark walked to the doors and slid them open a little further so that he could sit with her. "What's up?" he asked, as she put her pokegear in her lap. Twig sighed and looked down at Shinx who had just made a beeline for the bed where Piplup was.

"I'm thinking about calling and checking in on the peeps back in Hoenn," Twig replied, chewing her bottom lip. "Bah, forget it. I told myself not to get attached, and I did!" she muttered under her breath, getting to her feet. Roark followed suit and she shoved her pokegear back in her backpack, before zipping it up and slinging it over her shoulder. Shinx zapped Piplup awake and the two started to fight, but a stern look from Twig got them to calm down. Together the group exited the room and thanked Nurse Joy, before leaving the pokemon center altogether.

"So now we just have to head this way," Roark began, pointing in the direction of the next path, "and go through the tunnel, and we'll be in Oreburgh city." Twig nodded and the two started off, but not before a boy with spikey blue hair appeared out of nowhere and slammed into them both. He hopped up anime style, as Roark stood up and then hoisted Twig to her feet. The blue haired boy glared at them both, until he realized that he was also glaring at the gym leader of Oreburgh city.

"Hey, watch where you're going girlie," he said, turning to Roark. "Why weren't you at the gym Roark? We've been lookin' all over for you! I need to challenge you!" The kid was talking a mile a minute, and he wouldn't shut his mouth. Twig put her hands on her hips and glared back at the boy. Piplup was ready to pick a fight with the boy's Chimchar, which was sitting on his shoulder. Shinx sat silently at the side, observing the scene. Roark was about to answer when the boy interrupted him. "OK, whatever I see you're with your little girlfriend here. I'm Chariot, and you should remember that name!" he declared, turning and sprinting away.

"Do you know that kid?" Twig asked in annoyance. Roark shook his head. "So he hasn't challenged you yet?" Roark shook his head again. "Well, I'll challenge him whenever I see him again. We'll show him who's little…" Roark sighed and the two started off again. The journey was rather silent, and mostly filled with training on Piplup's and Shinx's parts. Again, Roark watched Twig's battling style. He was sizing things up to prepare himself for the battle at hand. She fared well against Byron, so she'd probably fare well against Roark, too, but he would have to wait and see how these things played out.

They reached the tunnel soon after, and Twig stared up. She hated going into caves, mines, and tunnels. She also hated going over bridges. Roark started in but he saw how hesitant Twig was. "Are you alright?" he asked, walking back to the spot she had stopped in. She nodded slowly and started forward, but stopped again. "You're afraid of tunnels, aren't you?" he asked knowingly. She nodded and gave him an apologetic yet sheepish smile. "It's alright, I'm an experienced rock type trainer, so I can protect you." Twig nodded and sighed, following Roark into the tunnel.

She stuck close to his side, while Shinx and Piplup trotted around freely, unafraid of what may lie ahead. Zubat flew overhead, occasionally ducking low enough to be seen. Twig jumped a few times, but Roark didn't even seem to be phased by them. After what seemed like an eternity, they exited the cave and Twig breathed in the fresh air of Oreburgh city. "Here it is. My home town," Roark said proudly. The two of them started for the pokemon center to get their pokemon all healed up and rested. It was around lunchtime, and Twig was extremely hungry.

"Let's get lunch," Roark suggested, after Twig's pokemon were all healed up. The brunette nodded her agreement. "But first let me check out how things are going at the mines." Twig nodded yet again and she accompanied Roark down to the mines. Machoke, Hariyama, and Machamp were carrying rocks, debris, and rubble around, and they were also pushing heavily loaded carts around as well. The workers all greeted Roark heartily, but someone laughed. Roark gasped when he saw who it was, taking the opportunity of Twig's confusion to jump in front of her.

But Twig would recognize that voice no matter where she went. "So, I see you brought the little one down to the mines," Byron laughed, approaching his son. The workers got back to their jobs, knowing that Byron and Roark hadn't been on good terms as of late. The brunette got out from behind Roark and stood next to him. "This is no place for a young girl like her," Byron said pointedly. Twig glared up at him as he looked down on her. Piplup and Shinx growled. "Where are your strong pokemon? Did they all run away because you lost the battle?"

Twig glared as Shinx prepared to defend his trainer. Piplup was about ready to pick a fight with him, too. "She's sixteen Dad, she's not a little kid. And the only reason you won was because she hasn't battled in a while. Watch! Come to the gym tomorrow and watch her battle against me! She'll demonstrate just how good of a trainer she is!" Roark said, defending Twig. Byron folded his arms across his chest and nodded. Suddenly one of the workers ran out of the mines.

"Roark!" he called, running up to the three people standing there arguing. Roark turned his attention to the worker. "There's a wild Cranidos in the mine! We can't catch it and we don't even know how it got in there!" Roark nodded and started for the entrance of the mine. Twig wanted to follow, but Byron and the worker held her back. "You'll be safer back here." Twig sighed and folded her arms across her chest. Roark came to the cave entrance and peered in. Piplup and Shinx waited with baited breath.

Suddenly a cry could be heard, and a Cranidos sprang from the shadows. However, it was gray and red instead of gray and blue, and the red was a maroon color. It snapped its jaws and Twig looked on in surprise. She loved the color of it, and she wanted it, too. Roark held his ground and waited for Cranidos to make the first move. However it was a rather smart shiny Cranidos, so it waited for Roark. Piplup, however, was eager to pick a fight, and it tried to march down there, but Shinx jumped in front of him.

Cranidos spotted the two pokemon arguing, and was immediately uninterested in Roark. It charged for his legs, knocking him over in the process and darted up for Piplup. "Crap! Are you kidding me! Fine, Piplup use bubble beam!" Twig commanded, as Shinx rolled out of the way of the bubble beam attack. It connected with Cranidos, and the small rock type pokemon snorted. "Surprised much?" she asked Cranidos. It snorted and snapped its jaws in warning. Then it proceeded to use headbutt on Piplup.

"Dodge it and tackle it! Then use bubble beam close range!" Twig ordered. Piplup nodded and moved out of the way, and the headbutt hit Twig in the legs. She was knocked off of her feet but she looked up as Piplup tackled Cranidos. Then the bubble beam attack was used and the Cranidos started to run away. "Catch it, Shinx, by using charge while you run!" Shinx nodded once and started off after the small rock type pokemon. A yellow glow surrounded Shinx and he was able to catch up to Cranidos. "Spark attack!" Twig called out. Shinx let loose a spark of electricity, but it looked more like a bolt. Cranidos was shell shocked and he hit the ground, skidding to a stop. His tough head collided with a rock and it split into pieces, falling all over him. Luckily it was a relatively small rock.

The Cranidos started to cry. Twig ran over, accompanied by Piplup. She knelt down next to him and brushed away the pieces of rubble. "Are you OK?" she asked Cranidos. The shiny pokemon looked up at her, his sharp, jagged jaw quivering. She sighed and picked him up, cradling him in her arms like a baby. "There's nothing to see here!" Twig called out, walking towards the pokemon center. She stopped. "Hey, Roark, can you show me where it is again? I don't wanna get lost…again." Roark had managed to get back to his feet, so he adjusted his now crooked helmet and glasses before nodding and heading up the hill to walk back to the pokemon center with her.

The workers just stared after them.

* * *

Roark watched as Nurse Joy handed the little pokemon back to Twig, after Joy had made sure it was all rested up. Cranidos was comfortable in Twig's arms, and Roark sighed as she came to sit next to him. "We can battle tomorrow. Are you still hungry?" Roark queried, just as the news came over the flat screen T.V. that was mounted on the wall. Before Twig could give her response, the news reporter for Sinnoh was on the screen and talking ever so loudly. Roark turned his attention away from the brunette by his side for a moment.

"Still no word on the fourth gym leader of Johto, and still no word on his daughter, eh…Twig," the reporter said, dusting invisible lint off of her shoulders. "The last she was seen, was four years ago." Twig straightened up and looked at Roark, who looked back at her with curious cordovan eyes.

"I was wrong when I said it's been four years. It's actually been five years…and it's been four and half years since I talked to him last!" Twig realized. How could she have gotten that wrong? "I lose track of everything." She held her face in her hands, keeping her emotions hidden from Roark. He patted her on the back reassuringly. She sighed and looked up at the screen.

"Twig, if you're out there, call your father," the lady on the T.V. said, in a melodramatic voice. Then the news switched to the weather and Twig was left grinding her teeth together.

"That was so fake. She doesn't even care if I speak to my father or not," Twig said, shaking her head angrily. Cranidos was asleep now. Roark nodded and looked away, smiling slightly.

"Looks like neither of us get along with our dads," he commented lightly. Twig chuckled and shook her head. "So we're in the same boat. Even though I hate boats." Twig nodded and looked up at Roark with her dark blue eyes, meeting his gaze. Cranidos shifted in Twig's arms, stirring, and finally, he got to his feet. Twig watched him curiously. "What are you thinking?" Roark asked, watching the shiny pokemon with her.

"You think I should let him go?" Twig asked. "I don't want to, but you saw how wild he was. I haven't seen a pokemon that wild since I caught my Houndour…" Roark sighed and looked at the red and gray Cranidos. It was indeed rather wild, with a wild gleam in his eyes, and he looked like he wanted to just run wild. "And I caught Houndour back when I was in Johto. That was a long time ago… Yo, Cranidos?" she called to the little rock type shiny pokemon. He looked up at her with his innocent eyes. "Do you wanna go into the wild?"

He nodded and bounced up and down in excitement. "You're really gonna let him go?"

"Yeah, even though I don't want to," Twig replied. She stood up. "Cranidos, I'll walk you to the forest, OK?" Cranidos nodded. Roark stood up and followed her out, watching as they stopped at the edge of the forest. "Alright, here we are. You can go," Twig told him, folding her arms across her chest. Cranidos looked up, and reached out with his little hand. Twig didn't understand, for she had never been any good with rock types. Roark stepped in to translate.

"He wants to say goodbye," Roark explained. Twig nodded and knelt down next to him. Cranidos reached out with his little hand and touched Twig's face before turning and bolting away. The brunette sat back and stared after the little pokemon. Roark sat down next to her and leaned back, putting his palms face down in the dirt. He sat criss cross and looked at her with his cordovan eyes. "So why'd you let it go?"

"So I wouldn't look like the perfect trainer," Twig replied. "I have one shiny already, and I plan to catch another shiny. But I'll look perfect if I keep that Cranidos, and I don't wanna look perfect." Twig sighed and met his gaze. She found it hard to stare back into his dark eyes, so she turned her dark blue ones away again. "Can we just go get lunch now?" she queried. He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand. After some hesitation and some bottom lip chewing, she reached up and took it, letting him help her to his feet.

He led her down to the mines again, where the workers were on a lunch break. A woman with cordovan hair and cordovan eyes was passing out food. "Is that your mom?" Twig asked Roark softly. He nodded and steered her to a group of workers who were sitting cross legged on the ground eating their lunches. They shifted and made their circle bigger so that Roark and Twig could sit down. Piplup hopped into Roark's lap and he cringed, given that he wasn't very fond of water or water types. Shinx growled at Piplup and Twig was forced to hold him in her lap.

"This is Twig," Roark introduced. The workers nodded towards her but didn't say much. She didn't seem too phased by this, but she wouldn't look directly at Roark. Soon the lady with the cordovan hair walked over and gave Roark something, and she spied the girl sitting there.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked, and Twig closed her eyes.

"Twig," Roark replied with a mouthful of food. The workers were all laughing and joking around with Roark, but they kind of just left Twig out. Roark's mom saw this and beckoned for the young girl to come with her. Roark didn't even say anything to this, and he didn't even look at her. Twig didn't say anything either, she just followed Roark's mom to a small house.

"Here," she said, handing Twig a sandwich. Twig took it and whispered her thanks. "Don't worry about the workers. It takes time for them to get used to you. But you won't be sticking around, will you? Because you're a trainer of course." Twig sighed and nodded, breaking her sandwich into three quarters. She gave one quarter to Piplup, and one quarter to Shinx. She ate the last quarter herself, and thanked Roark's mom two more times. "So where are you from?" Roark's mother asked.

"Johto."

"Oh, I see. Do you miss your family?"

"Not really…" Twig replied softly, glancing up at her.

"Why not?"

"I've been away for so long that I've gotten used to it," Twig replied back.

"Alright deary. Well, if you want, you can head back down to talk to Roark. I'll see you around, hopefully," Roark's mother said, turning and heading into the house. Twig turned and headed back down to the mines, but she saw how much fun that Roark's group was having without her, so she turned and started back up the hill, feeling an overwhelming sense of loneliness. She shouldn't have gotten too attached to Roark in the first place, but she had let down one of the walls that had guarded her oh so well.

A voice entered her consciousness. "So, Roark doesn't even want you, and neither do the workers. Even your father doesn't care enough to come calling for you, does he now?" Byron asked, as he stood a few feet away from her. Twig was hurt and angry that he would make such a comment, but she was so upset about everything else that she just turned away and ran off, starting to cry. Piplup and Shinx tried to stop her but she told them to leave her alone. They ran back down to get Roark.

Piplup tugged on Roark's sleeve while Shinx hopped in his lap. "What's wrong? Where's Twig?" Roark asked them. They nodded up to Byron and Roark caught on quickly. He polished off the rest of his sandwich and darted up the hill with the two little pokemon, passing his father, passing his mother, passing his house, and passing the gym. But Twig was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, she was just sitting in the gym arena, crying.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	4. A Ghost's Appearance

**Thanks to everyone! I own nothing except for Twig and Chariot! Enjoy! **

* * *

Twig finally stopped crying, scolding herself for doing that. She hadn't cried in five years, and she wasn't about to cry now. The brunette got to her feet and walked out of the gym, realizing that she must've cried half of the day away, for the sun was streaked with pink, purple, and orange. "One day until my birthday," she whispered to herself. The brunette sighed and glanced around, remembering she had told her pokemon to leave her alone. Twig sighed and shook her head, walking to the pokemon center with her hands in her pockets.

The air cooled down around her as she walked, and she shivered. Living with Morty for eleven years of her rather short life had taught her that ghost pokemon can cool down an area immensely, and if you ever feel like you're being watched, it was probably a Haunter. She shivered and was thankful that she was dressed in her orange sweater and tan cargo pants. But she didn't worry, because she didn't fear ghost pokemon. Morty had taught her that they were good pokemon when she was little.

"_Daddy!" Twig called, running down the hall. Morty appeared a few moments later, watching as his daughter bolted towards him. He picked the six year old up and listened as she explained what was wrong. "Haunter won't leave me alone again!" Morty nodded and walked back to her room, setting her down on the bed. Haunter was indeed floating through the walls, trying to scare her – yet again. The purple pokemon looked at his master innocently before sighing and shifting back into the other room. _

"_Haunter won't hurt you," Morty explained, sitting next to his daughter. She looked up with big blue eyes. "Ghost pokemon just like to scare people. But my ghost pokemon will never hurt you, and even wild ones won't. I wouldn't let them." The blonde did his best to reassure her, but she was a smart little child. _

"_B-but I read that Haunter will lick people and then they'll die!" Twig said, looking up at her father with a mixture of skepticism and fear. Morty laughed and hugged her. She climbed into his lap and looked at him, waiting for his answer. He sighed and thought of the best way to answer. _

"_Well, that's…true, in a sense. But you've just gotta know how to handle that kind of situation," Morty finally replied, watching as she shifted positions. "Trust me, Haunter won't touch you. You've got Gengar protecting you." Just as he said this, his Gengar materialized in the room, folding his stubbly arms across his plump chest. Twig eyed the ghost wearily, before Morty motioned for him to come and sit down with himself and his daughter. Gengar climbed onto the bed and offered Twig his hand. _

_The little brunette looked down at it before taking it and shaking it. "So Gengar will protect me, Daddy?" Twig asked. The blonde gym leader nodded. "Mmkay, I'll try not to be afraid of ghost pokemon anymore. But…will you protect me, Daddy?" Morty's eyes shifted to meet the little girl's eyes. _

"_Of course, I always will. No matter what happens, you'll always be my baby," Morty told her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She giggled and climbed out of his lap, up to the pillows, and under the covers. "I'll tuck you in," he said with a fatherly sigh. Morty pulled the covers up to her shoulders as Gengar climbed in next to her. Morty couldn't help but smile as Twig curled up next to Gengar. The purple pokemon had always watched out for her, and he was sure that deep down, Gengar loved her like a ghostly little sister. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," Morty whispered, watching as Gengar settled in as well. _

Twig thought about how it had been five years since she had seen her father. How had it come to this? She hadn't spoken to him in so long that she had lost count of the years, and so had Eusine, obviously, if everyone thought it had been four years. She didn't miss Morty, nor did she miss her mother. Twig had learned that the world isn't a walk in the park, so she wasn't going to act like it was. She could feel the presence of Haunter as it followed her. She had her own Gengar, but it was back with Professor Elm.

Suddenly Haunter appeared in front of her, and before she could do anything to defend herself, it attacked her. Not with lick, but it just pounced on her. She couldn't do much as she was being pelted with shadow balls, so she did the only thing she could think of: She ran down to the mines. The workers were shocked to see her running from a Haunter, and she ducked into one of the mine entrances, running through the darkness. Haunter, of course, was following her, but she kept going, running purely on adrenaline.

After a while of running, she was losing pace. Twig slowed down and Haunter came to her side, circling around her. He was preparing to use lick, when all of a sudden the same shiny red Cranidos that she had released back into the wild came charging out of the shadows, using zen headbutt on Haunter. Since poison types are weak to physchic type attacks, Haunter was scared away, and he ran off like a little girl would. Twig felt stupid for having run away like that, but she didn't feel like getting licked by a ghost type pokemon.

"Dos!" Cranidos called to her. She turned her attention down to him and patted his head. He cocked his head to the side and she realized that Cranidos was not a "he", but rather a "she".

"Oh, so you're a female Cranidos," Twig said in realization. She smiled and patted her head, watching as the shiny pokemon danced around in a circle. She looked up at Twig and nudged her hand. "So you want to go with me? And be one of my traveling companions?" Twig queried. Cranidos nodded in excitement. "Alrighty then, into the pokeball you go!" Twig said joyously, pulling out a pokeball and tapping Cranidos' head. She then sent Cranidos out, so that the small female rock type pokemon could guide her out of the mines.

* * *

The next morning, Roark was wide awake. He was worried about Twig, as were Piplup and Shinx. The three of them had no idea where she was, and he wasn't going to rest until he found her. Well, his mother had made him get some rest the night before, but it had been a restless sleep, and waking up had been relentless. He padded downstairs and picked up a muffin made with a mixture of berries, before heading for the door, helmet tucked under his arm.

"Roark!" his mother called after him. "Twig is alright. She seems like a strong girl. Come and have breakfast with your father and me." Roark sighed in frustration, but he cared about his mother, so he came back to the table and sat next to her. Byron was eating silently, smirking to himself. "So, you really seem to care about this Twig, don't you, Roark?" his mother asked, taking a bite of her muffin. Roark nodded as his cheeks tinged pink slightly. "Well that's sweet. She seems a little…detached, though, don't you think?"

"Her mom died," Roark said quickly, shoving a quarter of his muffin in his mouth to avoid further explanations. Roark's mother stopped eating and stared at him, as Byron did a spit take. Roark looked innocently from his mother to his father, before shoving another large chunk of muffin in his mouth.

"What? When?" his mother queried. Roark sighed and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"I don't remember. I don't even know if we got that far into the conversation. Anyways, I have a battle with her, but I have to find her first. Dad's supposed to watch so that he'll see just how great a trainer she is!" Roark replied, folding his arms across his chest, as his Cranidos jumped up and stole the rest of his muffin. "Hey! Cranidos!" he complained, looking down at his pokemon. Cranidos smiled up innocently at his trainer, so Roark couldn't get mad at him.

"Well then have your father help you," Roark's mother advised. Just as she said this, there was a knock at the door. Roark got to his feet and opened up the door, only to find a worker standing there. Roark let him in and he sat him down at the table. "What's happened, Russo?" his mother asked the worker. The worker named Russo looked from Bryon to Roark's mother, and then back to Roark.

"Well, Twig went into the mines last night. She was being chased by a Haunter. We haven't seen her since, but we sure did see that Haunter. He was running scared!" Russo explained. Roark's cordovan eyes went wide as his mother cupped her hand over her mouth. "We're afraid that Haunter might've chased her so far in that we won't be able to find her, or worse, that he licked her. You know what that does to people." Roark didn't even bother to put on his helmet, he and Cranidos just dashed for the door.

Piplup and Shinx had been sitting in his mother's lap, and they jumped down when Roark bolted away. The cordovan haired boy ran down to the mines and soon after he stopped, Piplup and Shinx were with him. How could he have let her run off like that? How could he have been so careless? Byron came trekking down the slope at a leisurely pace, finally reaching his son, who was frozen near the mine's entrance. "Calm down, son, because panicking will help no one," Byron suggested, slamming the sharp edge of the shovel into the ground. "I suggest that you relax and think about your options."

"What options do I have?" Roark asked his father, trying to calm himself down.

"Well, for one, you can put your helmet back on," Byron suggested, holding out the helmet. "Your hair is a mess." Roark nodded and put his helmet back on. "Next, you can make sure this mine is stable. That way it'll be safe to send Cranidos in, who can pick up any footprints or any traces of other pokemon." Roark nodded and set to work. Byron watched his son walk away, and he thought about what he had said to Twig. Maybe he had pushed it a little too far this time, and for that, he actually felt guilty.

* * *

By dinner time, there was still no word on Twig's whereabouts. Roark was covered in soot, dirt, and any other substance you would find in a coal mine. He wiped his hand across his brow and realized he had smudged the black soot that was on his face all over his forehead. Byron had called him back up to the house, so that's where he was headed. He wondered if she was alright, but he needed a break, given that he was starving and so were his pokemon. He trekked up to his house and entered, smelling the ramen that his mother was cooking.

Meanwhile, Twig had just escaped the mines with her shiny female Cranidos at her side. But she was hurt, given that an Onix had attacked them out of nowhere, and she had started to run, but she had stepped in a hole. She had a good feeling her ankle was sprained or twisted, if not both, and she was pretty irked off about that. The young brunette sat on top of a rock and looked out at the dark sky. "Well, tomorrow morning I'll officially be sixteen!" Twig said cheerfully, but it sounded dead and empty on the inside.

The one thing Twig wanted to do was scream. All of the anger, frustration, pain, sadness, and every other emotion just wanted to come out in one big scream. So Twig took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. It felt very good to let it out. She sighed in frustration as most of the emotions stayed bottled up inside her still, even with the huge scream that she had just split the night air with.

Russo had been cleaning up some of the tools that had been used at the site that day, and he heard the ear-piercingly loud scream. He jumped and ran to the scene, where he found Twig, resting alone on a rock. Well, not alone, she did happen to have Cranidos with her. "Twig!" he said in relief. Then he frowned and bolted back up the hill before Twig could even have the chance to do anything about it. She sighed audibly, but he ignored her and kept on his pursuit up the hill.

He knocked on the door and Roark answered. "Roark! I found Twig! I found her!" Russo exclaimed. Byron jumped up and Roark pushed past the worker, who then led Roark down to the rock, along with Byron. The cordovan haired boy sighed in pure relief and walked over to the large boulder. Twig stared at him from her position on her rock.

"Are you alright?" Roark asked worriedly. Twig sighed and looked down. He helped her down but she couldn't even stand on her injured foot, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her back up the hill. She sighed and felt her eyes starting to close. She had been awake for most of the previous night, trying to get out of the mines. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, thankful that someone still cared enough about her. She could feel Byron's presence, but she didn't really care at the moment.

Roark pushed open the door and his mother gasped and ran to him. She brushed away some soot from Twig's face, who pressed herself closer to Roark. The brunette wanted nothing to do with anyone's mother, even if they were trying to help her out. "Take her upstairs," she told her son, and Roark nodded, heading up the staircase. He pushed open the door to his room and set his friend on the bed, watching as the shiny Cranidos hopped up there, too. He didn't question why she was there, or anything like that.

He snagged her backpack and took it downstairs, finally sitting down at the table. He handed it to his mother, who set it by the door. Byron sat down at the table with his wife and son, relieved that Twig was alright.

Twig could feel Shinx and Piplup wiggling themselves in next to her. Cranidos was already resting against her back, given that she was lying on her right side. She opened her dark blue eyes slightly and remembered what her father had promised her so long ago. He had promised that Gengar would always protect her, and that he would, too. Well, where was he now? She shifted her eyes from the door to the pillow, before finally settling them on her hand. It was speckled with soot, but she didn't care.

* * *

In the morning, the brunette woke up from a sound sleep. She felt well rested, and she realized that she was in Roark's room. Her three pokemon were with her, but she smelled like dirt. The teenager realized she was sixteen, as of 6:48 a.m. that morning. It was now around nine a.m., so she laid back and relaxed, smiling about how it was her birthday. But no one needed to know that, and she didn't need to remind Roark, either. After a while of thinking about her age, she sat up and tested out her ankle.

It felt much better than it had the day before, so she stood up and tested it out. It did hurt, but she could walk on it without limping. Her shiny Cranidos watched her with groggy eyes, before finally getting herself up, along with Piplup and Shinx. The four trekked downstairs to find that only Roark's mother was there. Twig remembered last night, and she blushed as she remembered that Roark had carried her all the way back to the house and up to his room. The cordovan haired lady smiled and beckoned for her to come and sit down with her at the table.

The brunette did, finally sitting down and breathing in the scent of mixed berry muffins. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Much better," Twig replied, taking a bite of her muffin. She fed a piece to Cranidos, and then to Piplup, and then to Shinx.

"So…Roark tells me that your mother died," she began. Twig stiffened and glanced at the lady. "I know it must be hard, but when did it happen?"

"When I was eleven years old, but my mom wasn't around for most of my life. My father raised me," Twig responded softly.

"So then how did you get your name?"

"Gengar named me," Twig replied, smiling at the thought. "My father's Gengar was like my protector, my best friend, and my brother, all wrapped in one. I remember when I was little… Gengar would sleep in my bed to keep the ghost pokemon away from me. He accompanied me to pokemon trainer's school, and kept all the mean kids away from me. It was great to have a ghost type around." Roark's mother smiled warmly, and Twig wondered if this is what it felt like to have a mother. She realized she was starting to take a liking to the older woman, which was not something she wanted to do.

"Roark really cares about you. I wonder what he'll do when you're gone, off to Eterna city," she commented. "My name is Karen, by the way." Twig nodded. So she was on a first name basis with Roark's parents now. Interesting to see that she was able to befriend people, or that people were befriending her. That just showed that she was going soft, which again, was not something she wanted to do. "I don't know what I'll do if he leaves, too. It gets rather lonely without my husband home. But I'm sure I'm bothering you, dear, because you've got just as many problems as I do."

"You're right, I do," Twig replied. She noticed the sad look in Karen's cordovan eyes, so she sighed and continued by saying, "But enough with my issues. Let's hear about yours." Karen looked up at Twig and smiled, a thank you written all over her face. Twig nodded for her to continue, no matter how much she didn't want to hear Karen's problems.

"Roark is always out at the gym, so it gets rather lonely while I'm here by myself. I have my pokemon, but of course, I do miss my family," Karen replied, turning her attention to the window. "I'm glad Byron came home. But he will have to leave again. Do you have a traveling companion?"

"Nope, never have, never will, besides my pokemon, that is," Twig replied, taking another bite of her muffin. With her mouthful, she said, "Great muffins!"

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Nah."

"Do you ever wonder how your father is doing? I mean, you miss him, don't you?" Karen queried. Twig shrugged, as she continued to stare down at her muffins.

"Not really."

"Who is your father, deary?"

"Morty, of Ecruteak," Twig replied, glancing up. Karen's face portrayed her shock, for her hand was cupped over her mouth. "Yes, I know it sounds odd. I'm the child who is responsible for ruining her father's life when she left five years ago, not four like I once thought, but five, because I'm sixteen, not fifteen. I guess even Uncle Eusine lost track."

"You don't care?"

"No."

"How can you not?"

"I just don't. There's a point where everyone breaks, and well…I reached that point, and I snapped, and I let it all go. So now it doesn't even matter what my father thinks of me."

"I think you care, but you're in denial," Karen said softly.

"Right, OK. Well, I'm going off to challenge Roark," Twig replied, getting angry that Karen was acting this way. "Thanks for the muffins." With that, Twig was slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and she was walking out the door. Her three pokemon followed her out, and towards the gym.

Roark exited the gym and approached her with a smile on his face. "Shall we get started? I've got another challenger waiting behind you," Roark said, gesturing to the same blue haired boy that they had met before. "This is Chariot," Roark pointed out, as they walked past him. When they entered the gym arena, Bryon, Volkner, and Flint were already sitting in the bleachers. Chariot headed up to the bleachers and sat with them, as Roark went to his side, and Twig went to hers.

"Shall we begin?" Byron asked, exiting the bleachers. He stood where the judge would, smirking. Roark nodded, as did Twig. "Then get on with it."

"Alright, let's go Shinx!" Twig called out, watching as the little pokemon pounced forward. Roark sent out Geodude first. "Use bite!" Shinx smirked and lurched forward, snapping his jaws as he ran.

"Geodude, roll out!" Roark ordered. Shinx was hit with the attack firmly, and he was sent flying. Twig was angry enough, and this only made her temper sky rocket. She shook her head as her Cranidos tensed at her side, and as Piplup climbed up to rest on top of her head. "Again!"

"Bite, but this time, use the roll out to your advantage!" Twig commanded. Geodude rolled forward, and Shinx ran forward as well, meeting him in the middle, but this time he jumped over Geodude and clamped his sharp teeth into Geodude's wrist. Shinx tossed him into Roark, who caught the pokemon in surprise. Geodude hopped back onto the field and glared at Shinx, who smirked lightly. "Alright, bite, again!" Shinx lurched forward, but was met by Geodude's roll out attack again. This time Shinx was slammed into the wall, and when the dust cleared, he was fainted. "Crap. Alright, return, Shinx!" she called out, returning him to his pokeball.

Piplup hopped out in front of her. "Geodude, I think our best strategy is to use roll out! So keep that move up!" Roark exclaimed.

"Bubble beam!" Piplup fired the beam which smacked Geodude in the face, causing the roll out to be cut off mid air.

"Fine, magnitude!" Roark called out.

"Piplup, jump!" Twig commanded quickly. Piplup leapt into the air. "Bubble beam!" And then he shot the stream of bubbles at Geodude, who was planted firmly on the ground, attempting to use magnitude. Geodude took the hit and fainted.

"In only two hits, eh? Alright then, let's get this over with using Onix!" Roark replied, recalling Geodude and sending out the larger rock snake pokemon. Piplup didn't even seem fazed by the size of the pokemon, and he just put up his flippers and prepared to fight. "Feisty little pokemon you have there, but not feisty enough. Alright, Onix, use stealth rock!"

"Piplup, don't move a muscle!" Twig said, watching as the rocks planted themselves firmly in the ground. When they settled, she nodded once and said, "Use bubble beam again!" Piplup smirked and used the attack, watching as it connected with Onix's face. The rock snake pokemon shook it off and scoffed.

"Double edge!" Roark ordered. The attack landed and hit Piplup hard, but the little pokemon stood up.

"Bubble beam, close range!"

"Double edge, again!" Both attacks connected, and both pokemon were fainted.

"One pokemon left," Twig commented with a light smirk given.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you, girlie," Roark replied.

"Oh, you won't get the chance," Twig shot back, just as the gym arena doors flew open. Twig and Roark looked over to see the guy that usually refereed the matches, Ian, standing there.

"Roark, there is a visitor here, all the way from Johto!" Ian declared. Twig's blue eyes widened as she thought about who it might be.

"Alright, well he can watch the rest of our match if he'd like," Roark replied, gesturing to the gym arena bleachers. Ian nodded and moved aside, to reveal a man with blonde hair, a baby blue headband, two black chokers, a baby blue long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans on standing behind him. Twig almost fainted at the sight of Morty, her father, the leader of the Ecruteak city gym.

"Sorry to disturb your match," Morty replied, letting his eyes slide to the brunette who was beginning to quake. Gengar was at his side, and the plump pokemon waved at her, but followed Morty up to the bleachers. Twig shook like crazy as she pulled out her pokeball to recall Piplup.

"Get out t-there, Cranidos," she whispered, avoiding her father's neutral gaze. Cranidos sensed her trainer's anxiousness, and tugged on her cargo pant leg. "No, I…I'm fit to battle. Get on out there!" Cranidos nodded once, and hopped out onto the field.

"Twig, are you sure you're alright?" Roark asked, shifting his cordovan eyes up to Morty.

"Yes! Would you all quit asking if I'm alright! Just 'cause my father shows up doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my battle!" Twig snapped. Roark sighed audibly and nodded once. Twig could barely stand, let alone battle. She couldn't even think straight. The pressure was getting to her, and the stress was too much. She groaned and ran out of the gym arena. Cranidos gaped and then ran out after her.

"Umm….alrighty then," Roark commented, adjusting his helmet. He turned his attention to Morty. "Hey, I'm Twig's friend, Roark." Morty nodded to him as Chariot burst out laughing. Volkner and Flint just shook their heads.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	5. Lucas Becomes Her Guide

**Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, reviewed, and faved to this fic so far! I own nothing except for Twig and Chariot! Enjoy! **

* * *

Twig ran back to the pokemon center, handing her pokemon to Nurse Joy, only bothering to keep Cranidos with her. The little pokemon looked up at her with deep eyes, and together the two sat down at a table. How could Twig face her father after five years? What she would give to get out of Oreburgh city… She could leave without the badge, and not come back until she beat all of the other gyms. But what would that prove? It would prove that she was a coward, and strong girls weren't cowards. Of course she was nothing but a coward, so what was she to do?

"Twig," a voice started. She looked up to see Roark standing a few feet away, next to Morty. The blonde kept his eyes locked on his daughter, who kept her dark blue eyes on Roark. "I think you oughta talk to your dad. I'll be back down at the mines helping out with things down there. Come see me whenever you'd like to," Roark told her, waving before walking out of the pokemon center. The air was tense as Morty approached, sitting down across from her. Cranidos crawled into Twig's lap, watching with wide eyes. Morty sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

Neither of them said anything as Gengar materialized near them. Morty had no idea what to say to his now sixteen year old daughter. He was angry, and he was usually never angry. But he was happy to see her, but he was sad, all at the same time. "Happy birthday," he finally said, sighing. Twig stared down at the table and nodded. She didn't care if her father said it or not. "You know everyone on the news has it wrong. It's been five years, not four, and I haven't actually spoken to you in four and a half years, not in three and a half years. Did you notice that?" Twig nodded. "How many badges do you have?"

Twig picked up her bag and dug through it, pulling out three badge cases. She pushed them towards Morty, who picked the Johto one up first, smiling slightly as he ran his fingers over the Fog badge. After setting down that case, he picked up the Kanto case, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy that his daughter had gotten this far. And then finally, he picked up the Hoenn badge case, and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride. His daughter had grown into a much stronger trainer than he had originally thought she had become. He gave them back to her, and she put them back in her bag, zipping it up, and finally she set it down again.

Cranidos wiggled closer to her, so she wrapped her arms around her little female rock type pokemon. She didn't dare look up at her father, afraid that he would be disappointed or angry with her. Morty said nothing, he just watched Cranidos, who kept giving him awkward glances. Gengar smirked at Cranidos, and she recoiled, burying her face in Twig's shoulder. Twig was glad she had relatively long hair, so she could hide behind it. She could feel the tears, the hot streaks of weakness, coursing down her cheeks. Gengar growled a little bit, not in anger, but in sadness.

Twig hid her face behind Cranidos as well, just so that her father wouldn't see her cry. She hated crying in front of people, and she didn't want to be crying. Morty sighed and reached across the table, putting his thumb on his daughter's chin, while putting his index finger under chin. He tilted her head up and wiped away her tears with his other thumb. Gengar walked under the table and hugged her leg. She blinked back the rest of her tears, meeting her father's soft gaze. He didn't look angry like she'd expected.

For Morty, seeing his daughter cry was enough to erase all of the anger that was built up inside of him. All he wanted to do was make sure his baby girl, his world, was OK. "What did I always teach you when you were little?" Morty asked, still making sure she was looking him in the eye. Twig glanced away before meeting her father's gaze again. He wasn't pushing her to reveal anything she didn't want to, which is always what she liked about Morty. The brunette sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Cranidos. Morty moved his hand and sat back in his chair, giving her time to answer.

"To never give up," Twig replied softly, and her voice was choked with tears. Morty nodded.

"So why did you give up on me?" The blonde gym leader asked, his voice low and soft. Twig was taken aback by the question. She knew exactly what he meant, and exactly what he was talking about. But that didn't mean she would answer. She had given up on her family for so many reasons. "I just need to know, before I can let you go. I know I can't keep you where I want you, I mean you're just like your mother. You want to do what you want to do, and I won't stop you. But I just have to know why you never called, and why you gave up on me."

"Well… I don't know! I just did, alright?" Twig snapped, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Cranidos shifted in her lap as Gengar stirred, as well. "If I'm so much like mom, it makes sense why it took you five years to come after me. You let her get away, too, just like me." Morty didn't respond, he just nodded. "What do you want me to say? I'm not your little princess anymore. Sometimes I wonder if it was YOUR fault that mom died." With that, Twig stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She got her pokemon from Nurse Joy and ran out of the pokemon center.

Roark, meanwhile, was waiting outside for her. He had decided to stay nearby, and when he saw Twig bolt out of the pokemon center, he followed after her. "Where are you going?" he called after her. Twig rounded on him, a furious look in her dark blue eyes. Roark backed away a little bit before stopping. He tried to gauge her reaction to his question, but he couldn't quite tell what she might do or say.

"To the next city! Where else would I be going, huh, Roark?" Twig snapped angrily. Roark blinked and stared at her. The brunette could see Volkner and Flint approaching, and all of a sudden Gengar materialized in front of her. "What do you want, Gengar?" she groaned, glaring down at him angrily.

_How could you treat your father that way? Morty took care of you when your mother abandoned you! And this is how you repay him? We both know that your mother's death was an accident, and no one was to blame. Morty is the man who could've easily left you up to someone else, but instead, he took care of you. You're his flesh and blood, Twig. My loyalty has always lain with my master, and it has always lain with you, as well. I swore to him and to myself that I would protect you with my life, just as I would protect Morty. But now you can go and live alone, like you've always wanted, _Gengar angrily declared. Since Morty could understand ghost types, so could Twig.

"Right, and you can go live with my father, the man who promised he'd be there for me. Where was he when my mother died? Huh, Gengar? You tell me where my father was when I needed him!" Twig shouted. Volkner and Flint stood next to Roark. Gengar ground his teeth together.

_You act like he didn't care. Morty was devastated when your mother died, Twig. And he needed you around, to help ease the pain. But you decided to up and leave, and because Morty is a good man, he let you go. He let you walk away, but every day since he's worried about you. I have, too, but now I see that you're just a sad, miserable young girl. So, all I have to tell you is that you should stay here in Sinnoh, because you have no family back in Johto, with Morty, or me. You're just a bitch like you're mother. _Gengar then proceeded to disappear again.

"Did Gengar just call me a bitch?" Twig asked out loud. Roark, Volkner, and Flint were standing there looking at her in confusion. "I can understand ghost types, because my father, Morty can." She sighed and turned around. "I'll be on my way to the next city, so good luck in life, and I wish you all the best." The brunette headed out of the town. The three watched the young girl walk away. When she was gone, they headed back to the pokemon center, where they found Morty staring distantly out the window.

"What happened?" Flint asked, straddling a chair as he sat down awkwardly in it. Volkner sat down at the same table, along with Roark, who removed his helmet and smoothed his hand across his cordovan colored hair. Morty shook his head and turned his eyes upon his Gengar, which materialized next to them.

* * *

Twig sighed as she walked through the tunnel. The Zubat scared the crap out of her, but she tried her hardest to ignore them. She knew that every word Gengar had said was true, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. "I'm just another ungrateful girl in my father's life," Twig said out loud, finally exiting the cave. "No matter what I do, I always screw up my life somehow. This is why I try not to get attached to people." A huge hole had ripped itself into her chest, so now she ached all over from the pain. Gengar's words had drained her, so what was she to do now? "I'll move on. Morty doesn't deserve a daughter as…as bad as me, I suppose." She continued on her way down the path back to Jubilife city.

At the moment, she didn't care where she was going. She only cared that she got as far away from Roark, Volkner, Flint, Gengar, and Morty as fast as possible. She noted that it was around mid day, and all of the trainers were hustling and bustling. She let out her Shinx and Piplup, so that they could enjoy the sunlight. Cranidos and Shinx were silent, only there to keep their trainer company. They wanted to keep her as calm as possible, and if it meant that only their presence was needed, then so be it.

Piplup was picking fights with wild pokemon, so Twig ended up picking him up. She didn't need him getting himself into any more trouble than he was already in. He fidgeted around and finally she was forced to put him back down on the ground, and he immediately ran after a flash of brown. Twig sighed and ran after him, as Cranidos and Shinx ran after her. She came upon Piplup, who was fighting a small brown bird pokemon. "If only I had a Sinnoh pokedex. Wait! I did get that one upgrade… Let's see if it works out." Twig whipped out her pokedex and waited for the information to come up.

She read over the quick info, for she had disabled the voice. She hated the voice, and she could read a lot faster than it could talk. "So this is a Starly, eh? Well it doesn't really show me a picture, so I'll just assume this is the regular color. Let's do this little brown birdie!" Twig declared, shoving her pokedex back in her bag. The Starly was dark brown, light brown, and white, instead of gray, black, and white. "But wait…why would you wanna come with me?" she asked the Starly. It looked up at her curious as Piplup sweatdropped. "I mean, I've already got three pokemon," she said, turning to the side.

Cranidos laughed and turned to the side as well, catching on to what Twig was doing. Shinx sneered and turned to the side as well. Piplup was the only one who was confused, as he tried to attack Starly. Twig picked him up and held him in her arms, turning away from Starly yet again. The bird glared at her and tried to get her attention, but she ignored him. "I don't want you, little birdie," she persisted. The Starly got angry and started to do tricks and he started to zoom around her head. "Well, if you really want to come along with me, you can just tap on this pokeball, and you'll be able to join me on my Sinnoh journey."

Starly nodded and she held out the pokeball to him. He landed on her arm and pecked at the ball. The pokeball clicked three times and then Starly was caught. "OK, come on out, Starly!" she called out. The pokemon appeared out of his pokeball and zoomed around happily. "Are you ready to go?" she asked him. He nodded and the five of them trekked along through the forest. Finally they managed to get back onto the path, and they found the entrance to Jubilife city.

The brunette pulled out her map, and started walking, only to slam right into someone, for she wasn't looking where she was going. Twig put her map away and looked up. A boy with a red flat cap and a red scarf helped her up. He had on blue pants and a black vest, with a white short sleeved shirt beneath it. He was dressed nicely for a pokemon trainer, and he smiled as he helped her up. "Hey. I'm Lucas, nice to meet ya," he introduced himself to her. Twig nodded and introduced herself as a man with white hair and white mustache/beard combination looked down at her.

"Well, I best be going," Twig said hastily, trying to hustle her way past them. The older man stopped her and she sweatdropped. "Umm…may I help you?"

"Girl, do you not see that you have three shiny pokemon?" Professor Rowan asked her. Twig would've loved to rub it in their faces, until she realized that he had said "three" when she only had two shiny pokemon. "Or have you never seen a Cranidos, Starly, and Shinx before, to know that these three pokemon are rare colored?" Then she realized her little brown bird was a shiny pokemon. She let the smirk cross her face, only to gain a frown from the professor and Lucas.

"Well…alright them. I'm from Johto, so I'm not quite familiar with the pokemon here in Sinnoh," Twig replied. Lucas nodded and smiled at her, while Professor Rowan just grunted. "Anyways, I've gotta get to the second gym. Umm, by the way, where would that be?" she asked, hopefully. Professor Rowan grunted again.

"Follow us," he advised, turning swiftly on his heels. The sixteen year old girl sighed and followed after Rowan. Lucas stayed at her side. She was much more comfortable traveling alone, but if need be, she would travel with other people. They walked…and walked…and walked some more, until they finally reached a small town. It was a beach-side town, and houses were lined up along the path. They came upon a lab, and Twig presumed that this was Rowan's lab. He led the two young trainers inside where he asked for Twig's pokedex.

She handed it over and watched as one of his scientists upgraded it. "Now, you should be able to identify all of the Sinnoh pokemon," Rowan told her gruffly, handing her back the pokedex. She put it in her backpack and waited. "Where did you find that Piplup? I don't remember giving one out to you." Twig explained how she had come to own a Piplup, while Piplup sat there proudly, his beak high in the air, and his flippers straight at his sides. "Ah, I remember giving Byron that Piplup to give to one of his challengers. Well, that's good, that he gave him to a trainer, finally. The second gym is in Eterna city. You should be able to find it easily using your map. In fact, Lucas, my assistant here, can show you to the city."

Lucas nodded and smiled, eyes twinkling brightly. He then proceeded to lead Twig out of the building. Together the two walked along, back out of the small town. "So, where in Johto are you from?" Lucas asked her.

"Ecruteak," Twig replied, not wanting to talk very much.

"Ah I see." Lucas was trying desperately to make it less awkward, but it obviously wasn't working, so he gave up. Twig didn't care if he wanted to talk or not, because she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Her pokemon trotted along next to her, and she watched Lucas out of the corner of her eye. Shinx was keeping his distance from Lucas, as he was obviously a very distrusting pokemon. Piplup was trying to pick a fight with Lucas, but the boy only just laughed it off. Cranidos was calm as she trotted along, close to her trainer's side. Starly was resting on Twig's head, obviously comfortable with the position he was in.

It was getting late by the time they were halfway through Jubilife city. They would've been halfway to Eterna city by now, but Piplup had attacked Lucas. After stopping her pokemon from delivering the intended bodily harm to the young and scared trainer, she clamped his beak shut with the spare duct tape she had in her backpack. When he finally agreed to be a good little penguin-like pokemon, she undid the duct tape and they continued on their journey.

"Let's get a room at the pokemon center," Lucas suggested in exhaustion, looking tired as the lights of the city shined on. Twig nodded her agreement and the two of them headed out to the pokemon center, where they rented a room and collapsed into their beds. They both passed out and so did their pokemon.

* * *

In the morning, Twig awoke first. She pushed her pokemon off of her and she sighed, looking at the sleeping form of Lucas on the other bed. She hated traveling with people, usually because she had to wait for them to wake up, or vice versa. She tossed her sneaker at him and it hit him square in the face. "What was that?" he asked, sputtering awake. He saw the shoe and freaked out, falling off of the bed. Twig rolled her eyes and picked her shoe up, sliding it onto her foot.

"Get up, Lucas. I wanna get to Eterna city as fast as possible," Twig snapped. Lucas sighed and stared up at her, finally managing to get to his feet, without any help from Twig. She woke up her pokemon who arose groggily. It was only seven a.m., but Twig was ready to high tail it out of the pokemon center. When everyone was set and ready to go, they grabbed their bags and headed out of the pokemon center. They still had a long way to go, and it was rather difficult with an ill-tempered Piplup.

Lucas whistled a tune to himself, while Twig did her best to ignore him. She was also trying not to dwell on Morty or Gengar, or anyone else from her days in Oreburgh city. She then remembered that another birthday had come and gone. Her sigh escaped the grasp of her lips before she could do anything about it, but Lucas paid her no attention. He was too busy perfecting his whistling skills to care, or to notice, for that matter. She sighed and tried to think more about her own pokemon.

Piplup was ill-tempered and wild, but rather loyal. Shinx was wise and distrusting, but he was loyal, as well. Cranidos was calm and serene, and she was the smartest in the little group of pokemon. And Starly…well, Twig hadn't quite pinpointed his personality yet, but she could tell that he was rather goofy. She liked her team so far, and she was excited about seeing what they would evolve into. She and Lucas trekked onward, but the journey was talking far longer than Twig had anticipated, and being the impatient, Piplup-tempered person she was, was getting rather annoyed with her situation as of late.

"I just wanna reach Eterna city," she groaned. Lucas stopped his whistling and looked over at her as they trekked through Jubilife city. He adjusted his red flat cap before continuing his whistling. She glanced over at him with her dark blue eyes, glad that he was the smart boy that he was, for keeping his mouth shut like that. "Lucas, how much longer until we reach the edge of Jubilife?" she asked impatiently, only a few moments later.

"Well…it shouldn't be too much longer if we keep up this steady pace," Lucas replied. "But then we have to go through a field, through a cave, and then we must travel along another path, before finally reaching Floaroma town. Then we have to do a whole lot more of the walking thing, before we reach a bridge, and then we walk some more, until we finally reach Eterna forest. Then we go through the forest, and ta da! We've reached Eterna city!" Lucas declared. Twig sighed in frustration. That type of journey would definitely take more than one day!

Twig sighed yet again, and the group continued walking through Jubilife city. Lucas was actually afraid to talk to Twig, given that she seemed as ill-tempered as her Piplup. Shuddering at the thought of being attacked with the bubble beam attack again, he sighed and kept to the path, letting Twig follow him. His lead was steady and their pace was casual, even though Twig wished to be hurrying through the city. Finally they came to the edge of the city, where Lucas asked if they could stop for lunch. Twig nodded to him and they spread out a blanket and ate in silence.

"Do you hate me?" Lucas asked after a moment of thought. The brunette stopped feeding her pokemon and looked at Lucas, her dark blue eyes skeptical. The boy with the red flat cap looked away. "Sorry…" he mumbled, taking another bite of his muffin. Twig sighed and carefully finished distributing food to her four pokemon.

"No, kid, I do not hate you," Twig replied. "I just don't like talking to people, and I don't like traveling with people. But given that I have no freaking idea where I'm supposed to be going, I need your help." Lucas stared at her for a moment. "Kid, it's a long story that I'd rather not go into, so don't ask me, alright?" she asked with a heavily weighted sigh. Lucas nodded and the two continued to eat in silence. Piplup, however, had gotten antsy, so he ran off into the forest. Twig let him run, but when he didn't come back, she got a little concerned. The one thing Twig wanted was to keep all of her pokemon in one place, and he was running away.

They finished their lunch and packed everything up. Lucas pulled out a pokeball and sent out Turtwig. "Turtwig, search for Piplup in the forest!" Lucas ordered. The small grass type pokemon nodded and darted off into the forest, while the rest of the group ran after him. Turtwig was booking it through the foliage, and he could definitely see where Piplup was. They came to a clearing where Piplup was confronting a Magmortar. "Oh…OK, I don't think that Turtwig can help you all," he commented, recalling Turtwig to his pokeball.

"That's gotta be a trainer's pokemon," Twig commented. She looked to Lucas. "That's a trainer's pokemon, right?" He seemed shocked that she was asking him a question, but he nodded.

"Probably. You don't see a lot of Magmortar in the wild," Lucas explained. Twig turned her gaze away and nodded.

"Piplup, bubble beam!" she commanded. Piplup grinned and used the attack, but the Magmortar just shook it off. "Again!" Piplup did so, but Magmortar just laughed. Twig sighed in frustration. Lucas was going to give his opinion on the matter, but Twig put her finger up to her lips. "Bubble beam! Make it stronger this time, Piplup!" she commanded. Piplup growled and used the attack, but nothing happened to Magmortar, who just proceeded to laugh heartily. "Is that ALL you got? Please, I've seen Mudkip with more strength than you!" Twig snorted. Piplup got angry, and he started to glow white. "YES! That's it, evolve Piplup, and evolve!" Twig encouraged her pokemon.

When he stopped glowing white, he had grown in size, and he was now a Prinplup. Magmortar laughed but Prinplup's wings glowed silver-white. "Use metal claw, and then use bubble beam!" Twig ordered confidently. Prinplup burst forward, and slashed Magmortar with his wings. Magmortar staggered back and then Prinplup proceeded to use bubble beam. The move hit and Magmortar got angry, because this time it had actually done some damage. Before Magmortar could attack, Flint appeared.

"Twig?"

"Flint?"

"Lucas!" Lucas shouted, adding his name into the mix. Twig and Flint turned and stared at him. "What? I don't wanna feel left out!" Lucas exclaimed. Twig sighed and shook her head.

"Let's just book it before Flint's buddies show up!" Twig replied. Lucas nodded and together the group flew out of the foliage, and back out onto the path. The burst out of the city and started to sprint across the field. "Just keep…running until…we get…to Floaroma town!" Twig ordered, in between breaths. Lucas nodded as the group continued to run through the fields.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	6. The Lost Kirlia

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and faved to this fic! I own nothing except for Twig, Chariot, and Ms. Lynn! Enjoy! **

* * *

When Lucas and Twig were finally across the field, they hurried into the cave. The brunette was terrified of caves, but she felt safer with Lucas at her side. It was rather dark, but they had Shinx and Lucas had his Luxio, so it was all good. "Which way should we go?" Twig asked, jumping in fear as the Zubat flew overhead. Lucas chewed his bottom lip as he looked around. Shinx looked around and sniffed the air. He pointed in the direction in front of the pair, so they nodded and headed forward. Twig made sure her pokemon were all accounted for, but she counted three instead of four.

"Wait, where's Prinplup?" Twig asked, glancing around. Lucas stopped and looked around as well. He shrugged. "I gotta learn to keep my eye on him!" She turned around and ran back, hopping over rocks and avoiding more Zubat. She skidded to a halt and Lucas slammed right into her. He helped himself up and brushed the dirt off of his clothing. "Prinplup!" she called after him. The little pokemon was nowhere to be found. "Crap! I've only been here for five days and I've already lost him!"

"Well, do you hear the water?" Lucas queried. Twig looked at him like he was an idiot. "No, I'm serious! If you listen closely there's water. We just have to find it, and maybe, if we're lucky, Prinplup will be there." Twig sighed and nodded. "Now, what direction does it sound like it's coming from, Luxio?" Lucas' pokemon quieted down and after a few moments of listening, he pointed with his forepaw. The group ran after Luxio, who darted down the rock slope of the cave.

After skidding some of the way down, Lucas reached the bottom, where a large lake was found. He stopped Twig and when the group had come to a complete stop, they looked around. "Where's Prinplup?" Twig asked, folding her arms across her chest. She looked out across the lake, and she could see no Prinplup. However, Lucas had a more observant eye, and he spotted bubbles on the surface of the water. He tugged on Twig's sleeve and pointed to the surface of the water. The brunette sighed when she saw them. "Let's go, Prinplup."

However, the pokemon surfaced with a Kirlia in tow. The two teenagers gasped as Shinx hurried to the water's edge to help Prinplup and Kirlia out of the water. "So Prinplup must've disappeared to find the Kirlia!" Lucas commented as the Kirlia lay motionless on the cave floor. He pulled out a pokeball and tapped Kirlia's head with it, but nothing happened. "He's a trainer's pokemon alright," Lucas added with a heavy sigh. "If we hurry, we can get out of this cave and get Kirlia to a pokemon center."

"Prinplup, carry Kirlia," Twig ordered. The fierce water type nodded. They started back up the slope, finally reaching the top. "Lucas, what time is it?" Lucas looked at his poketch and told her that it was around five p.m. "After we get Kirlia all healed up, we're going to get something to eat. What kind of food do they have in Floaroma town?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders lightly and Twig sighed. They trekked through the cave, and finally, they reached the light at the end of the tunnel. Lucas recalled Luxio to his pokeball and together they started off through the next field.

It took them a while to get through said field, because Prinplup tried to pick a fight with every wild pokemon he saw, and ultimately Shinx ended up getting injured trying to protect him from a Seviper. They reached the entrance to the city, and again, the sun was streaked with orange, pink, and purple colors. Twig sighed as the streetlights came on, and little kids ran towards their houses. Lucas led her to the pokemon center, which thankfully was near the entrance of the town. Shinx was in Twig's arms, and he was poisoned from the attack from Seviper.

Nurse Joy hurried over to them and took the Kirlia and Shinx away. Prinplup was soured, because he figured he could've defended himself from that Seviper's attacks. Twig just sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. Cranidos crouched down at her feet, while Starly rested in her hair. An old woman with graying hair and a sweet looking face noticed Lucas sitting down with Twig. She smiled at the two young people and walked over. "Hello, I'm Ms. Lynn," she greeted warmly. Twig nodded to her and smiled. She had always had a soft spot for old people, so she couldn't help but be kind to the old lady. "Would you all be in need of a place to rest for the night?"

Twig was about to beg Lucas to see if they could go straight through and camp in the forest, but since this old lady was being so hospitable and so generous, she decided against it. "Yes, ma'am," Twig said, her voice soft and polite. Lucas stared at his traveling companion curiously. Twig gave him a sideways glance, which he returned with a frown. She kicked him under the table and he nodded towards the old lady, confirming her question. Ms. Lynn smiled and asked for them to follow her.

Lucas went ahead and Twig waited for her pokemon. When Nurse Joy brought back the Kirlia and her Shinx, Twig bowed and thanked her, turning on her heels and walking away. She cradled the Kirlia in her arms, while Shinx padded along at her side, looking stronger from the good rest he got from Nurse Joy. Twig knocked on the door and Ms. Lynn answered it, letting the young trainer in. Twig's breath caught in her throat, as she looked around at how much this house resembled her own, back in Ecruteak city.

"Your room is upstairs, deary," Ms. Lynn commented. The old lady showed her upstairs to her room, which was right across from Lucas' room. "Have a good night's sleep, deary, and breakfast will be ready in the morning, deary." Ms. Lynn proceeded to walk downstairs, and Twig mentally noted that she loved to use the word "deary". The brunette opened her door and walked in, only to sigh in disappointment. It was a wonderful room, but she was disappointed because it was too much like her room back at home.

After changing into her sleepwear, she slid under the covers. She found herself wishing that Gengar was next to her, to protect her and make sure that she had nothing but sweet dreams. But Gengar had called her a very bad word, and she was not one that would forgive things like that easily. Cranidos crawled under the covers next to her, along with Shinx, Prinplup, and Starly. She felt a sliver of happiness warm up her rather cold body, as she remembered that technically she always had her pokemon, so she was really never alone.

_Twig sighed and started up the stairs. The house was cold, but it was always cold. She could feel the ghost types floating in and out of the walls, but they wouldn't touch her. She had been taught that ghost types were rather misunderstood pokemon. The brunette listened intently as her footsteps caused the floorboards to creak. The walls were a dark mahogany, which haunted her. She was about to enter her room, when she heard yelling downstairs. The young girl, being only ten, was curious as to what was going on. _

_She padded back downstairs, as Ghastly and Haunter surrounded her. They were curious as well, because who would be disturbing their peaceful slumber? She wasn't afraid, though, and she pressed herself up against the wall, listening intently. "Morty, she needs to come home with me. She's reaching an age where she needs to have her mother around. I live too far away for me to visit!" her mother said loudly to her father. Twig peeked around the corner and watched. Her father tried to get her mother to lower her voice. _

"_Shh, do you want her to hear us arguing? Besides, it's her choice, not ours. But regardless, I don't think she'd be able to leave. The ghosts have become accustomed to having her around," Morty replied. Her mother snorted and rolled her eyes as Morty shook his head. Gengar was standing next to his master, but the plump purple pokemon could see the ten year old girl. His red eyes shifted to her and then back to her mother's face. Gengar had always known that Twig knew what was going on between her mother and father. _

"_Forget about the ghosts, Morty! Our daughter's livelihood is on the line here, and all you can think about is the dang ghosts! That girl needs her mother," Twig's mother responded. _

"_I'm doing just fine taking care of her," Morty replied. Her mother slammed her fist down on the table. _

"_She doesn't need her loser of a father," her mother replied haughtily. Twig had had just about enough of the way her mother treated her father, so she jumped out from her hiding place and Gengar stared at her. Her mother turned around as Morty covered his mouth. "Oh, dear. Hey baby, how much of that did you hear?" Twig shook her head. _

"_You can't take me away from Dad," Twig said defiantly. "I'm not stupid, I know exactly what you're trying to do. I'm staying here. You're the parent that's doing such a sucky job! Dad's raised me far better than you could, and far better than you ever will be able to! Just because I'm ten doesn't mean I don't know what to say or do!" Morty was proud of his daughter, but he didn't dare show it. Gengar smiled widely at his master's child, and how she so fiercely defended her father. _

"_Oh, Boo, you know that you wanna come home with me," her mother persisted. "I mean, I can give you a far better life than Morty can." Twig shook her head fervently. "Fine then. I'll visit you soon honey." Twig didn't want her mother to leave, and her face fell. "I mean, if you want to see me more, you can live with me." Twig chewed her bottom lip, finally deciding to shake her head at her mother. "Fine. Goodbye, honey," she said, turning and walking out the door. It slammed shut behind her. _

"_So you really want to stay that bad, huh?" Morty asked his daughter, seeing the sad expression on her face. "You shouldn't even have to choose between us. It shouldn't be that way." Twig stood there, staring at the door, until she heard those last few words of his. _

"_No, Dad, it should be this way. I don't regret anything, what about you?" Twig queried, folding her arms across her chest. He laughed and Gengar smiled. _

"_I don't regret anything, either," he said. Twig grinned. "Now, get up to bed." The two stared at each other for a moment before Morty darted around the table, and Twig bolted up the stairs. He chased his daughter up to her room, watching as she flung the door open and ran to her bed, climbing in. She pulled the covers up to her chin and watched as her father walked into the room. He sat down on the bed next to her. "Sweet dreams, baby girl," Morty told her, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face. _

"_I love you, Daddy," the brunette with the strange name said, looking up at him with her big, dark blue eyes. _

"_I love you, too, Twig," Morty responded. He stood up as Gengar slid into the bed next to Twig. She smiled happily and cuddled under the sheets. _

Twig smiled as she remembered what it was like when she was ten, and how happy she had made her father by standing up for him that way. It was always those small sentimental things that made him proud to have her as his daughter. Twig chewed her bottom lip as she felt her pokemon stir next to her. She pushed away the happy memories, and she pushed away the bad ones, as well. She only wanted to get some rest, because in the morning, she and Lucas would be high tailing it out of Floaroma town.

* * *

The next morning, Twig awoke before Lucas. She got dressed and brushed her teeth, cleaning herself up so that she wouldn't smell disgusting. Her pokemon were eager and ready for breakfast, so she trekked downstairs. Kirlia was well adjusted to Twig, but he obviously wanted to get back to his trainer. Twig decided to help the little pokemon find his trainer before leaving for Eterna city. Ms. Lynn gave the two teenagers and their pokemon a full breakfast, bading them farewell afterward.

When the two left the house, Twig said, "We have to find Kirlia's trainer." Lucas nodded and together the two went around town asking people if they were missing a Kirlia. When the trainer of the little pokemon wasn't found, Twig sighed, realizing that they'd probably have to backtrack all the way back to the cave.

"Actually, we'll probably have to go farther back than that," Lucas replied. Twig sighed yet again, and together the two left town. They didn't hurry, because Twig wasn't in the mood to hurry. Lucas still said nothing to her, because he still wasn't comfortable talking to her. But he did need to explain that they would probably need to stop in Jubilife. "Well…ohm…Twig?" he asked, rather tentatively. The brunette was looking down at the flowers in the field, instead of paying attention to Lucas.

"Hmm?" she replied, still hearing him.

"We should probably go all the way back to Jubilife. Don't hurt me!" he said, wincing. Twig stopped, staring out across the field of flowers and grassy patches. Cranidos looked up at her trainer in curiosity, while Shinx sat knowingly in the grass. Prinplup scoffed and rolled his eyes, while Starly settled down in his master's head again. Kirlia waited for both of the trainers to continue walking. "Twig?" Lucas asked, covering his face with both hands. He peeked through his fingers and watched as she turned her dark blue gaze on him.

"Lucas?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Will do."

"Proceed," Twig said, gesturing across the open field with her hand. Lucas nodded and started forward, but soon he felt a sharp pain in his back. Twig had given him a round house kick to the back. She walked past him as he fell to his knees in pain. "Next time, just tell me that we have to go to Jubilife." Lucas nodded and crawled a few inches before getting to his feet, his back cracking with the effort. The two finally managed to get across the field, and they came to the cave again.

"Well, let's go," Lucas prompted. He started in, with Twig following just behind him. This time they only used Shinx, who kept the path well lit for them. They revisited the body of water in the lower part of the cave, but they saw nothing of interest. The two headed back up and exited the cave, coming out on the Jubilife city side of it. Twig could see the buildings, even though they still had a field's length to cross to get back over to the city.

The pair trekked across the flower covered field, watching as Beedrill and other pokemon flew by. They passed trainers, who occasionally asked for a battle, which Lucas declined and Twig accepted. She won the battles, raising her pokemon's levels in the process of it all. They headed up to the city, and when they finally arrived in Jubilife, it was around noon time.

They headed to the pokemon center where they asked if anyone was missing a Kirlia. Still, no one was missing one. "Well that's odd," Lucas commented as the two spread out a blanket next to one of the fountains. They both sat down. Twig was getting used to having Lucas with her, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. "Are you sure you don't hate me, Twig?" Twig sighed audibly and looked over at him.

"Boy, I don't hate you. I just hate traveling with other people. But like I said before, I need your help. You can go back to Rowan when I reach Eterna city, and I can go back to traveling on my own. That is, after we find this Kirlia's owner. I wonder who owns it. It just doesn't make sense for someone to lose their pokemon like that, and not go looking for it…unless that person is trapped in the cave. What do you think, Lucas?" Twig asked. Lucas sighed and removed his red flat cap. He ran his fingers through his spiky black hair, before putting the cap back on his head.

"I think you've got a good point, Twig. Maybe we should go to Oreburgh city and get Roark to help us," Lucas suggested. Twig shuddered at the thought, shaking her head vigorously. "Well, what if there was a cave-in and the person is trapped beneath the rocks? What are we supposed to do? We need someone who has experience with this sort of thing!" Twig sighed and chewed her bottom lip in thought. She just wanted to get the Kirlia back to his rightful owner, so she could get on with her journey. "Plus…I think it would do you some good to stop and smell the roses for once, Twig."

"I kind of can't go back to Oreburgh city!" Twig hissed. Lucas hopped up and dusted himself off.

"Then I'll abandon you here!" Lucas shot back. Twig got to her feet and got nose to nose with Lucas.

"You've got some nerve kid," Twig growled. She backed off and smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "And I like that about you. Alright, Lucas. Let's go back to Oreburgh. But you're doing all the talking, and you're not allowed to say a word about me being your current traveling companion." Lucas nodded and together the group packed up the blanket, and then they started off for Oreburgh city.

* * *

Roark, meanwhile, was working like a Growlithe in the autumn sun. Luckily it wasn't too hot outside, so it made his job a whole lot easier. He trekked out of the mines, his face covered in soot, his cordovan eyes bright. This is the kind of thing he lived for, working in the mines like that, endlessly. He took his towel and wiped his face, only to find that he had smeared the soot. Byron was back up at the house with Volkner and Flint, while Morty was walking aimlessly around the city.

Gengar, however, had chosen to stay with Roark. Gengar knew that the first person Twig would speak to if she returned was Roark, so he stayed with the rock type gym leader. The cordovan haired boy trekked up the side of the hill, walking to the pokemon center. He needed a break from Flint and he wasn't really into speaking to Volkner. The teenager walked into the pokemon center, but immediately turned back around and walked out, instead walking to the edge of the city, finding a nice rock. He opted out of a nice chair, instead deciding to lie in the sun.

Gengar watched the young man relax, and he found himself getting bored. But if he was patient, he knew that Twig would return. That was why he had intentionally trapped the owner of the Kirlia in the cave, (with Haunter's help, of course) because he knew Twig would try and find the pokemon's trainer. And since she'd need Roark's help, she'd have to come back to Oreburgh city. He rested next to Roark, letting his red eyes close. Soon, he'd have the young girl in his grasp, and maybe, just maybe, he could fix what had been broken.

Morty sighed and headed back to the pokemon center. He wasn't sure how things had come to this, but he felt that he should know. He was the Mystic Seer of the Future, for Kricketot's sake. And now he was left in the dark, which was something he usually didn't mind. Morty had actually planned on handing the gym over to Twig when she was old enough. That had always been his one dream for her, but he knew that it was HIS dream and not hers. She was as wild as a Tauros and that was something he was learning to accept.

The blonde gym leader entered the pokemon center and wondered where his ghost type pokemon were. Only Ghastly was accompanying him, which was rather odd. Haunter had been gone for a while now, as had Gengar, and he had a feeling that those two ghosts were getting themselves into some sort of trouble. He found himself remembering back to the times when Twig, Haunter, and Gengar would get into trouble, running around the city scaring people and whatnot. But Twig had always been a nice girl, deep down on the inside, and she he knew she was just lost and misguided in thinking that he didn't care about her.

Umbreon sat on the table in front of him. He wasn't his Umbreon, but he was Twig's Umbreon. Morty had brought little pokemon along to keep his ghost pokemon in line, in case they got themselves into any trouble. Umbreon had always watched out for Morty, so he had a soft spot for the small Eeveelution.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Twig were entering Oreburgh city. They had booked it down the path and through the tunnel, and they were panting like crazy when they got out. Roark was unseen behind the rock, but Gengar could sense the presence of both teenage humans. He rose above the rock and glared, using scary face on Lucas, who froze in fear. Twig backed away when she saw Gengar, and the plump purple pokemon converged on her. Roark heard Gengar's growls and sat up, peering around the rock.

He hopped to his feet and sent out Cranidos. "Head smash, go!" Roark called out. Cranidos burst forward and hit Gengar in the back, who was sent flying. Lucas then recovered and he and Twig ran to Roark's sides. "Are you two alright?" Roark queried. The two teenagers nodded. Gengar turned around and glared at Roark. He prepared his shadow ball, and Twig jumped in front of Roark.

"Let's go, Shinx! Use bite, and Prinplup! Use bubble beam!" she commanded. "Cranidos, zen headbutt! And Starly, use wing attack!" The four pokemon attacked Gengar, stopping him before he could finish his special shadow ball attack. Bite hurt Gengar, and bubble beam blurred his vision slightly. Zen headbutt hurt him as well, while wing attack irritated him. He disappeared. "Great job, you four," Twig called out to them. They returned to her sides.

"So, what are you doing back here?" Roark asked.

"We need your help!" Lucas said, glancing to Twig. He was holding up his end of the deal. "There's someone that might be trapped in the cave that leads to Floaroma town. We need your help in case it's been a cave-in and we're really worried." Roark nodded and followed the two teenagers and their pokemon into the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Gengar appeared in front of Morty. The blonde gym leader eyed his pokemon suspiciously, as Umbreon glanced up. Umbreon's red eyes glowed pink as he used psychic to find out what Gengar was hiding. He hissed and stood up, which confused Morty greatly.

_Shut up you mangy pokemon! Your trainer attacked me first! _Gengar hissed. Morty stared at him.

_No! You attacked my trainer first! She was defending herself! Now look what you've done! _Umbreon hissed. Morty couldn't understand Umbreon, so he was a little lost. Gengar laughed haughtily. All of a sudden, Umbreon hissed and fired dark pulse, smacking Gengar in the face. Gengar staggered backwards, and Morty jumped up, looking between the two pokemon.

_You'll pay for that! _Gengar snapped back, preparing his shadow ball attack. Umbreon sneered and Morty jumped in the middle of them.

"Alright you two, stop fighting!" the blonde gym leader said, glancing between them. Gengar backed off and disappeared, while Umbreon continued to hiss, looking around furiously. Morty sighed and shook his head, rubbing his fingertips against his temple. What had Gengar done this time?

**

* * *

**

Review!


	7. Travel With Me

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and faved to this story! I own nothing except for Twig, Chariot, and Ms. Lynn! Enjoy! **

* * *

The group trekked along, as a cool autumn breeze shook the trees around them. Lucas was silent as he observed his surroundings, and as he thought about what he would do when his purpose for Twig was fulfilled. He was just there to help her reach her destination without getting lost, and it was nothing more. But for some reason, something compelled him to travel with Twig. She had such a terrifying attitude, in his opinion anyway, but he wanted to learn from her. And vice versa, because he believed if he could teach the girl some observation skills, maybe she would benefit in the long run.

Shinx's ears pricked upward, and Twig noticed this. He stopped dead in his tracks, so Twig walked back to where he was standing. Shinx listened a moment, before running ahead of them. Twig took off after him, while the rest of them bolted as well. Shinx led them straight into Jubilife city, while Twig tried to follow him. However, Lucas saw what Shinx was looking at, so he yanked Twig behind a building for cover. The group waited with baited breath as they looked on in shock.

A purple haired boy was standing there arguing with an older man with brown hair. Twig stared at the older man before she realized who it was. "Oh!" she face palmed. Roark clamped his hand over the young teenager's mouth, but she pushed his hand away. "That's Pyramid King Brandon! He runs the Battle Pyramid back in Kanto. I never challenged the Battle Frontier there, but I know all about the Frontier Brains!" Lucas and Roark exchanged glances before turning their attention back to the two people.

"How can you just abandon my brother and me?" the purple haired boy demanded angrily. The brown haired man shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "You left us by ourselves! You can't be serious, and plus mom wasn't smart enough to take care of us! She kept going between us and her daughter, wherever that chick is." Twig raised her eyebrows in wonder. No, it couldn't be… Morty had always told her that she had two brothers somewhere, but she had never believed him. Now… No, this boy was not her brother. If he was, where was the other boy?

"Twiglet!" Lucas called in a whisper. Her head whipped around and she glared at him. "What, I had to think of something to get your attention! Anyways, we gotta snag Shinx before that kid and…Brandon sees us!" Twig sighed and nodded, darting out from behind her cover. Shinx was getting rather close. She ran forward and picked up the pokemon, only to be smacked in the back by an Electabuzz. The purple haired boy and Brandon saw this, and the stared at her as Elekid sneered.

"Who are you?" the purple haired boy demanded. Twig got to her feet and held Shinx close, but he climbed onto her shoulder. She was taller than this boy, so how could he be her brother? He tapped his foot in annoyance. Brandon shifted his eyes from her to him, and then back to Twig. He folded his arms across his chest.

"None of your business," she shot back. "Who are you?"

"I think that's irrelevant!" he returned. Suddenly Roark ran out to stand at Twig's side. Lucas did the same thing, arms flailing in the wind. He skidded to a halt at Twig's side. "Roark?" the purple haired boy asked in disbelief. Roark nodded and smiled in only a way that Roark can. Lucas tipped his flat cap towards the boy, who didn't return the gesture. "What are you doing with…her?"

"This is Twiglet!" Lucas declared. Twig punched him in the side. "Oh my kidneys!" Lucas cried out, his eyes watering. He fell to the ground and lay there in pain. Roark sweatdropped as Brandon face palmed and shook his head. Twig sighed as Cranidos crouched down next to Roark's Cranidos. While Lucas continued to cry on the ground, Roark replied to Paul's questions.

"I'm going with them to check out a scene in the cave just up ahead, you know, the one that leads to Floaroma town. This is Twig, and this is Lucas. Sorry to interrupt your conversation," Roark apologized, shifting from foot to foot. "Twig, this is Paul," Roark added. Twig nodded and she and Paul locked gazes. Shinx growled down at Elekid. "Let's go, we've gotta return this Kirlia, remember?" Twig nodded and turned her back on Paul and Brandon.

"Oh, you mean you're looking for that little green haired kid?" Paul called after them. Twig stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you say green hair?" she asked.

"Yeah. He said his name was Wally. He's stuck in there."

"Why didn't you help him?" Twig demanded angrily. Paul shrugged indifferently. The brunette turned around and sprinted off, as her pokemon followed her. Roark called after her, giving Paul a fleeting glance, before taking off after his friend. Lucas was still on the ground, and it didn't help when Elekid shocked him. Twig, meanwhile, ran into the cave, her eyes shifting from side to side. Roark ran in after her, and together they looked around. "The body of water! That's where we found Kirlia!"

The two ran down the slope, barely avoiding tumbling into the water. Roark held Twig back as they both looked around. The cordovan haired boy pointed to an opening on the other side. There was no way around the body of water, so they had to swim across. Roark was deathly afraid of water, and Twig wasn't fond of deep water, no matter how much she loved her water types. The brunette sighed and jumped into the lake, surfacing as she started to swim to the other side. When she managed to get across, she was dripping wet and cold.

"Don't be a sissy, Roark!" she called over her shoulder, shaking like crazy. He shook his head and looked for another way across. Twig sighed in frustration, "Ugh!" She ran into the opening, as it slowly got darker. Her pokemon, all besides Prinplup and Starly, were stuck on the other side with Roark. The two of them bolted for the end, no matter how dark it was. The Zubat still scared the crap out of Twig, but she didn't care. She kept running until she collapsed at the end of the tunnel.

Prinplup and Starly looked around in shock, as they were in a cave filled with glowing green crystals. Twig sighed and tried to catch her breath. She looked around, finally getting to her feet. Her footsteps echoed around the cave as she looked around. She hated caves, and this one was giving her the serious creeps. But way in the back, she saw that some of the crystals had fallen over into an awkward position. She sighed and ran over to them, her feet splashing in puddles of water. She couldn't move the crystals at all, but she could tell that someone was trapped behind them, because a shoe was lying in the middle of the cave room.

"C'mon Prinplup, help me!" Twig grunted, straining to push the crystals away from each other. Both of her pokemon helped her push, but nothing was working. She sighed and sat back, wiping the sweat off of her brow. "Prinplup, use metal claw! Starly, keeping wing attacking it!" Twig called out to them. She looked at the shoe and realized that she had to keep trying. The crystal now had a huge crack running through the side. "Again!" she yelled ferociously. This time, the crystal shattered into pieces.

On the other side, curled up in a ball, was Wally. She ran to his side and picked him up, for he was rather light. She turned around and ran back out, as Starly picked up the boy's lost shoe. She ran all the way back through the tunnel and she finally came to the body of water again. Roark was waiting on the other side, and Lucas was with him. Shinx and Cranidos jumped up happily as Prinplup hopped in the water. She placed Wally on his back, because that was about as much weight as Prinplup could possibly carry.

Starly flew back across and Twig swam back across with Prinplup, keeping her hand on Wally's side. The boy was like her little brother, because he was only twelve. That's what was so awkward about the kiss, because she only thought of him as a brother, and she had thought that he had thought of her as a sister. But apparently she had thought wrong, so she was determined to change the boy's mind, and make sure he knew that they were only friends. Lucas hoisted Wally into his arms, and Twig collapsed against Roark in exhaustion.

Her head was pounding, and she felt her eyelids drooping closed. She slipped into darkness, so Roark picked her up and carried her back out of the cave. The closest place was Jubilife, so they ran through the fields and headed straight for the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was shocked to see those two young people knocked out like that, so she immediately admitted them. Lucas and Roark rented a room and they realized exactly what time it was. It was already eleven o'clock at night.

The two boys gave each other glances, before crawling into their beds and passing out from exhaustion. Twig's pokemon curled up with Roark, while Wally's Kirlia curled up with Lucas. Wally was unconscious, barely alive, and it wall because of Gengar and Haunter – Morty's Gengar and Haunter, to be exact. Twig was exhausted, but she was only just sleeping now, hoping to sleep away all of her fears and worries. She couldn't shake the image of a broken Wally from her mind, or of her father, Morty.

* * *

Roark stretched and rolled over, but he was jabbed in the shoulder by Cranidos' spikey head. He opened his cordovan colored eyes, and through his rather blurry vision, he could see that it was Twig's Cranidos. He sighed and sat up, noting the dark hue of the room. There was a thunderstorm going on outside, and he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep. The eighteen year old got up and stretched, his joints popping. It felt good to loosen his muscles up that way, and he pulled on his black tank top and threw on his short sleeved jacket.

Soon it would be time to trade that in for a long sleeve jacket, but now, he was comfortable in short sleeves. Roark spied Lucas, who was asleep in the other bed, curled up with Kirlia. He smirked and chuckled under his breath, picking up his glasses. He put them on his face gently and pushed them up so that they weren't slipping down his nose. The rock type gym leader's thoughts snapped to Twig and the little boy. He hoped that they were both OK, as he had grown rather fond of the brunette.

Lucas shifted awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His spiky black hair was a mess, so Roark laughed at him. "Shush up, Roarkie boy," Lucas grumbled groggily. The boy swung his legs over the side of his bed and stretched, just as Roark had. His side still hurt from where Twig had punched him, but he didn't really mind that so much. "Let's go…" – yawn – "…check on Twig and her little friend, shall we?" Roark nodded and after waking up all of the sleeping pokemon, they headed downstairs.

Nurse Joy let them see Twig first, as she was in better condition than Wally was. The brunette was hugging her pillow, but her dark blue eyes opened slightly when Roark and Lucas and the pokemon walked in. She sighed and sat up, stretching. Her muscles ached, so she winced in pain. "Feeling better, Twiglet?" Lucas asked jokingly. When he received a death-glare from Twig, he shied away. "Sorry… I just had to say that." Twig sighed in frustration and flopped back down on the bed.

"Don't act happy to see us!" Roark muttered under his breath, going and sitting in a small chair. Lucas sat in one of the other small chairs, and Kirlia climbed up into his lap. Twig's pokemon climbed up onto the bed and sighed as they settled in with their master. Twig said nothing to either of them, as she just wanted to be alone with her pokemon. Traveling with other people had never suited her, because they were either too needy, or she just wanted to do things at her own pace and her own way. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap, are you happy?" she snapped back. Roark sighed in defeat and said nothing more, as Lucas patted Kirlia on the head. The cordovan haired boy stood up abruptly and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him, causing Lucas to jump in surprise. Roark walked out of the pokemon center and stood outside. He pulled out his pokegear and dialed a number he had only just recently acquired. It rang for a few moments before the man he was calling finally answered.

"_Roark?" _Morty asked in surprise as he answered the call. The cordovan haired boy nodded, and then reminded himself that Morty couldn't see him, so he said yes. _"What are you calling for?" _There was a hint of surprise mixed with distress in Morty's rather calm voice, so Roark figured he needed to tell Morty what had actually happened. After explaining what had gone on a day earlier, there was a long pause on Morty's end. _"Should I come out to Jubilife?" _

"I think so."

"_Then I'll be there as fast as possible," _Morty responded. Roark thanked him and then the two of them hung up. The cordovan haired boy walked back into the pokemon center and led Lucas back out of Twig's room. The brunette looked up at Roark, her eyes suspicious. He gave her a fleeting glance and then shut the door behind him, leaving her alone with her pokemon. She shifted so that she was on her right side, and she kept the pillow in front of her. Her pokemon were asleep, still exhausted from the previous day's ordeals.

* * *

When Morty arrived in Jubilife, it wasn't hard for him to find the pokemon center. The blonde gym leader walked through the doors and found Roark sitting with Lucas and Kirlia. The blonde walked over to their booth. Roark directed him to his daughter's room. Morty was an adult, and he was going to handle this like an adult. He opened the door and stepped in, shutting it quietly behind him. Twig's dark blue eyes opened slightly and she pulled the covers over her head and tried to ignore her father's presence in the room.

"Are you alright?" Morty asked, for that was the first question that came to mind. Twig opened her eyes and stared at her father. He waited by the door, arms folded across his chest. Twig finally nodded, shifting her deep gaze away from his eyes. "Twig please…I just…" He found himself struggling to find the right words. Twig waited, staring at the wall, deep in thought. "I just need to understand where everything went wrong." Twig shook her head and sighed, so Morty waited for her to give her answer.

"Mom died," Twig replied flatly. "And you weren't there." Morty began to realize what Twig meant.

"I was there, you just never bothered to come looking for me," he replied cooly.

"No you weren't. You were too busy at the gym to even come home when I needed you. I got stuck with Uncle Eusine," Twig shot back. Morty sighed. He had been at the gym, trying to overcome the pain of losing Twig's mother, and he knew he had neglected to check on his daughter. But he had been hoping that she would've gone to him, instead of staying locked up in the house. "So, just go back to Johto, and don't wait up for me." Morty sighed and stared at the floor for a moment, before pulling out a pokeball.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone now. But I want you to keep this pokemon with you," Morty replied, walking to the bed and placing the pokeball in her hand. He curled her fingers around it. She couldn't help but look up at him curiously. "He's your Umbreon, not mine. You're pokemon aren't strong enough yet to protect you, so you should carry around a pokemon that already knows you well enough and trusts you well enough. And promise me that you won't forget where you come from." Twig stared at the pokeball that was resting in her hand. Finally, she nodded. Twig couldn't let herself forget where her roots were.

The blonde gym leader turned and walked away, opening up the door and walking out. Twig sat up and held the pokeball in her hands. So Morty had brought her Umbreon all this way with him? She sighed and called out Umbreon. The little dark type pokemon crawled into her lap and sat there obediently. Her other pokemon just gave him glances, returning to a peaceful slumber. "You guys can't sleep!" she declared, frustration clear in her voice. They all sighed and got up, stretching. "We have to get on our way. I'll check on Wally and then I'll head off to Floaroma town. I don't need Lucas or Roark, because I've got a map! Are you guys ready?" Her pokemon nodded and she got up, stretching.

Twig packed up her bag and made sure she had everything, as she slipped on her shoes, smoothing the wrinkles out of her maroon sweater and smoothing the wrinkles out of her tan cargo pants. They walked out of the room, and she pushed the door open to Wally's room. He had on his respirator suit, which made Twig feel guilty, deep down on the inside. She shook away the feeling, reminding herself that getting attached to the young boy was a bad idea if she was about to leave. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Hi," she said weakly. Twig was only here to check on him, but she sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry you had to come rescue me again." Wally's green eyes filled with tears. Twig shook her head and rested her hand on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry I kissed you before you left. I felt weird after I did that. You're too much like my big sister." Twig sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't have to explain it to him. "So can I travel with you now?"

"No."

"But Roark and Lucas get to travel with you! They told me so themselves," Wally pouted, giving her a puppy dog face.

"They're not coming with me. I'm leaving right now, and I'm going to the next gym on my own. I need you to go back to Hoenn and stay with Brendan and May. You'll be a lot safer there, and plus the air out here in Oreburgh is bad for you. There's a lot of coal mining going on, and Jubilife is only a little bit better," Twig said, in a rather soothing voice. Wally sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just ask Roark and Lucas to keep an eye on you while you wait for the boat. Who brought you here?" Wally sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell. He said you'd get angry," Wally replied, his lower lip quivering. Twig raised her eyebrows in skepticism. "Please don't make me tell. He'll get mad and he'll take back the Rhyhorn he gave me!" Twig's lips parted slightly, as if she wanted to ask Wally another question, but she closed her mouth and nodded. Wally could use a strong rock type pokemon like that, but whoever had brought him to this region was going to get a butt whooping later on. "I'll be good while you're gone, but you never called." Twig nodded and sighed. She stood up and walked to the door. "Bye Twig!"

"Bye Wally," she whispered, opening the door. She slammed it shut behind her and walked out of the pokemon center. Umbreon climbed onto her shoulder and sat there, observing the world around him. "You ready to go, team?" she asked her pokemon. They all nodded and yipped their agreement. "Let's get a move on, then." The brunette and her pokemon made the trek out of Jubilife city. They trekked across the field, keeping quiet the whole time. Twig was almost grateful that her father had brought along her Umbreon, but she hoped her pokemon back home were alright. The sky was gray-white, so an autumn rain was soon to arrive.

As she walked through the cave that led to Floaroma town, her thoughts shifted back to Paul. She wasn't sure what to think of him, but she found him rather annoying. But he had the same demeanor as she did. It appeared that Brandon was his father, but how could that be? Brandon would know if he had children. And who was Paul's brother? She exited the cave as she thought, not paying attention to where she was walking. She slammed into someone, getting knocked onto her butt in the process.

"Huh?" the person asked, turning around. She looked up, only to find that it was Brandon who had uttered the phrase. He extended his hand to the young trainer. She stared at it for a moment, before ignoring it and getting up on her own. Brandon's hand returned to his side as Paul came to stand next to him. "So it's you again." Paul looked away in disgust, closing his eyes. Twig was about ready to deck him, but she wouldn't, this time, anyways. "Where are your little friends?" Brandon queried. "Don't you travel with anyone?"

"I travel alone," Twig replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Umbreon sensed his trainer's emotions and glared at Paul and Brandon. The Pyramid King nodded, turning his gaze to her five pokemon. "Except for my pokemon, that is," she added. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going now." She pushed past Brandon, and continued walking.

"Why didn't you challenge me while you were in Kanto?" Brandon asked, smirking. The words caused Twig to falter, and she tripped and fell. She got to her feet and turned around, staring at Brandon. She was about to ask how he knew when she was in Kanto, but he answered her question before she even spoke it. "Don't think for a second that I don't know who you are. It's not because you're famous, because girl, you're not. But I know things that you don't, and when you come to find out what they are, I'll be the one to tell you. Now, answer my question."

"I was only twelve. And I just wanted to leave Kanto before I went back on my decision to go to Hoenn," she replied. Brandon nodded, as Paul looked up at him in shock. "Who do you think you are?" Twig spat, before she could stop herself. Brandon just laughed her question off. Paul glanced at her and then returned his gaze to Brandon. "I don't want riddles, especially not from you! How do you know who I am? Wait, you don't know who I am! You have no idea who I am, and you don't know anything about me!" Twig was getting angrier by the second, and her Umbreon tensed on her shoulder.

"Believe me, I know more than you think. Run along now, little one," Brandon ordered, walking past her. Paul followed him but stopped when he reached Twig's side. Brandon kept walking.

"What do you want?" Twig snapped at Paul. His face was hard, the shocked expression gone.

"You and I seem to have a common enemy," Paul replied. "I hate traveling with people as well, and I know you feel the same way. But consider this: If we train together, maybe one of us can beat Brandon and put him in his place. I don't need your help, but you need mine. And my brother thinks highly of Brandon, so there's no use traveling with him." Twig chewed her bottom lip. "You'd better hurry up and decide, girl."

"Alright, I'll travel with you. But you follow me, and abide by my rules. When I say get up, you get up. And when I tell you to keep moving, you keep moving," Twig replied. "AND you have to call me by my real name, Twig!" Paul sighed and clenched his fists into balls, but he finally nodded. He was biting his lip so that he wouldn't say something he'd regret later on. "Now, let's get a move on to Eterna city."

**

* * *

**

Review!


	8. The Encounter With The Rapidash

**Thanks! I own nothing, except for my OC's! Enjoy! **

* * *

Neither Paul nor Twig talked on the way to Floaroma town. They trekked through the field in silence, uneasy in each other's presence. Only Paul's Electabuzz was out, while all of Twig's pokemon were out, just like usual. Prinplup kept picking fights with wild pokemon, so the journey through the field was taking longer than needed. Paul looked annoyed, but Twig just returned his annoyed glares. Finally they reached the other side of the field, and they entered Floaroma town. "Let's keep going," Twig commented.

"Agreed," Paul replied. The two of them bypassed the pokemon center and they headed down the path that led out of Floaroma town, towards the valley windworks. Twig was glad that Paul had an attitude similar to hers, because it allowed for a quick journey. However, Shinx turned around and ran down the path that led to the windworks. Paul huffed but Twig ran after her pokemon, forcing him to follow her. The brunette came upon her Shinx, who was running through the grass. He looked up at her in determination. "What could it possibly want?" Paul asked.

"He wants me to help him evolve," Twig realized, face palming. "You pick now? We were making great progress! Shinx, you can wait. You're a strong pokemon." Shinx shook his head vigorously and pointed his forepaw. Twig and Paul looked to where he was pointing, only to see a cream colored form lying in the grass. Twig, out of curiosity, padded forward. She gasped at the sight before her, kneeling next to the fallen pokemon. "It's a Rapidash!" she commented. Paul and Shinx came to her side, and even Paul seemed a little surprised.

The Rapidash was female, and her forehead was bloody. There was a cut at the base of her horn, and she was unconscious. Twig pulled out a pokeball and tapped the Rapidash on the side. The red beam shot out of the ball and it clicked three times, finally ceasing to wiggle. She held the ball at eye level, before calling out the Rapidash. The large horse pokemon was wide awake now, a frantic and wild look in her eyes. Paul backed off a little bit, as the horse was rearing up. "Why'd you let it out?" he demanded. Twig told him to shut up for a minute.

She held out her hand. Rapidash stopped rearing up, tilting her head to the side, as blood ran across her creamy face. Paul glanced at Twig. The fire horse reached out with her nose, sniffing Twig's hand. The young trainer pulled out a paper bag, out of her backpack. She opened it up and pulled out a pokeblock. She put it in her hand and held it out to Rapidash. The fire horse gave her a suspicious glance, before using her tongue to lick the pokeblock out of Twig's hand. She thrusted the bag towards Paul, who held it even though he didn't want to.

Rapidash whinnied and reared up, causing both trainers to back up. Then she ran in the direction that they had just come, bursting down the path. Twig took the bag from Paul, and she shoved it in her backpack. After zipping her bag up, she took off through the small field of grass, turning the corner and starting after Rapidash. Paul and their pokemon followed, as they watched Rapidash bolt across the bridge that led out of town. Twig was quick to dart across the bridge, and Paul was not far behind. He didn't know why he was following this lunatic of a girl, but he kept pursuing her.

Twig climbed across rocks and darted across bridges, chasing after Rapidash. This pokemon was taking her somewhere, and that place was some place she figured she needed to go. She didn't bother to make sure that Paul was behind her, because it didn't matter to her at the moment. Rapidash bolted into a forest, and Twig tripped over a rock. She pulled herself into the sitting position, sighing, trying to catch her breath as she heard the leaves rustle. The sky was darkening with storm clouds. Paul managed to catch up to her, falling down next to her in exhaustion. He had never run that much in his whole entire life.

"Well, you fail," Paul said, sitting up, turning his angry gaze to the brunette. "The only thing we accomplished was reaching Eterna forest!" Twig glared at him. She looked at Rapidash's pokeball, which was firmly clutched in her hand. Paul watched her steady gaze. He looked back to her face. "You can't make it appear by staring at it." Twig shook her head and sighed in frustration. She couldn't manage to hold onto anything. Nothing was in her control, and she couldn't even keep her pokemon in line. Paul sighed when he didn't get any more of an answer than that. He looked into the foliage, as rain started to fall. "We should find shelter, because I don't feel like getting drenched!"

There was a small house a few miles back, so Twig and Paul stood up, and as Paul started for the house with his hands tucked firmly in his pockets, Twig gave a fleeting glance in the forest's direction. Paul called out to her, so she ran to him, and together they walked back to the house. It was getting darker, not only because of the rain, but because it was starting to get later in the day. They reached the house after minutes of walking, drenched and cold. They were both shivering, but luckily there were lights on in the house.

Twig knocked on the door and a blonde lady answered the door. She let the two kids in and handed them warm, fluffy towels. "What are you two doing out there in the rain?" she asked, as the pokemon ran to sit by the fire. Electabuzz looked on longingly, and finally Paul nodded towards the other group of pokemon. Electabuzz ran over and sat with the group, keeping the littler ones warm. Twig sighed and explained that they were headed to Eterna city. The lady laid muffins out on the table, on a silver platter. Twig handed one to Paul and then she took a bite of the one she had taken for herself first.

The two teenagers didn't talk at all, gaining stares from the lady. "I only have one room. I'll sleep down here on the couch, and you two can have the room. I assume you're brother and sister?" she asked. Paul nodded before Twig could shake her head, and he only gained an odd glance from Twig. "I'll go fix up the room, then. Be back in a jiff!" she said, rather cheerfully. She ran upstairs and that's when Paul turned to Twig, wrapping the towel tighter around himself.

"You and I could easily pass as siblings. So we'll just lie and tell everyone that we're brother and sister. It'll help us out in the long run, and it'll save us some explaining," Paul explained, tentatively reaching for another muffin from the tray. Twig in turn reached for another muffin, and as she took a bite, she nodded in thought. The two lapsed into another period of silence. They both shivered. "But who gets the bed?" he finally asked, looking up at Twig. The brunette looked back at him with skeptical dark blue eyes.

"I do."

"No, what if I want it?" Paul retorted. Twig shook her head and the two started arguing about who would get to sleep in the bed. They finally shut their mouths, still undecided. The only reason they had stopped arguing was so that they could eat more of the delicious muffins. The blonde lady came back downstairs a few minutes later, going and sitting down at the table. After a while, the two young trainers got tired, so they collected their pokemon and headed upstairs.

As fate would have it, the bed was rather large, probably a king size bed. Paul and Twig agreed to share it, as long as they stayed on their respective sides, and plus they had their pokemon as dividers and barriers. Twig walked down the hall to the bathroom, darting in and shutting the door behind her. She showered and dried her hair so that she wouldn't get her shirt and pillow all wet. When she was changed into her white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and her hair was all dried up, she exited the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

Paul's turn was next, so he exited the bedroom. A little while later he returned, dressed in a t-shirt and flannel pants. Twig shook her head and smirked, while he just glared at her. "Excuse me, but don't dis the flannel. It's a lot warmer than sweat pants, and at least it doesn't make me look fat!" Paul retorted, sliding under the covers on his side, after slamming the door shut behind him. Twig just glared at him, finally deciding to turn her back on him and walk to the window. Since it wasn't raining, she opened the window and sat on the windows sill. She noticed that there was fire escape, so she slid off of the window sill and she sat on the fire escape.

She sighed endlessly, which ticked Paul off. He got up after about the fifth sigh came around, going and standing by the window. "How many times can one person sigh in that annoying manner?" he asked, his purple hair being ruffled by the wind. Twig just gave him a glance, so he sighed, too, and clambered out onto the fire escape. He plunked down next to her. "Lemme guess. You're thinking about that stupid Rapidash, aren't you?" Paul snapped, seeing the pokeball in her hand. The brunette glared at him and sighed, nodding. She didn't know what to say next. "Why are you so hung up on that thing?"

"Because. I travel alone, and the only companions I ever have are my pokemon. But I'm slowly losing my father, and I don't even know my two brothers. I lost my mom, too. The only thing I've ever been any good at was pokemon and pokemon battling. I could befriend a pokemon relatively easily, or I could at least provoke it enough to where it would join me on my journey. So I thrive on holding onto my pokemon, and learning new things about them. So losing Rapidash is a low blow for me, anyways…" Twig explained. She fell silent again. Paul just stared at her.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She's dead," Twig replied, her voice empty and flat. Paul nodded and told her that his mother was dead, too. "Except my mom was never around. She was always living in another city. All I had was my father, Morty, and now we're not even that close anymore. Ever since my mom died, I've had the desire to be alone with my pokemon. No one could make me happy, and I can honestly say I've changed. But I can also honestly say that I like what I've become, and that I wouldn't change it for anything," Twig added. Paul nodded.

"Same here," he agreed. "I had my mom, but she wasn't always around, so my older brother raised me. My father abandoned us." Twig gave her apologies. "I don't need your pity…but thanks anyway." Twig nodded and looked out at the autumn colored trees. "I was told that I had a sister somewhere in another region. But I was also told that she would never know about me, or my older brother, Reggie. I don't wanna sound weak here, but I do hope that I meet her someday."

"I was told that I had two brothers. But I never met them. I hope I get to meet them someday, too, Paul, so you're not really alone. I hate traveling with people, but I could get used to you if I absolutely must," Twig said, adding a light tone to her voice. Paul snorted and rolled his eyes, desperately trying not to smile at her little joke.

"Alright, yeah, well I'll never get used to you," Paul shot back. He stood up and clambered back into his and Twig's room. "C'mon, we have a long journey tomorrow." He helped Twig through the window and he slid under the covers on his side, while Twig slid under the covers on her side. Cranidos, Shinx, Prinplup, and Starly all climbed into the middle spot, acting as a divider. Electabuzz sat down on the floor, but Paul let him sleep in the middle, only so that he could act as a barrier. Everyone fell asleep, and Twig finally had a peaceful and deep rest.

* * *

Twig awoke the next morning, shifting to the side as she stretched. The brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing over to her pokemon. She woke them up first, and then headed to the bathroom to get changed. She dressed in a black sweater with tan cargo pants, pulling on her shoes. She exited the bathroom and walked in, waking up Paul next. He did the same as she did, entering the room when he was dressed in his usual attire. The two of them collected their belongings and thanked the blonde lady.

She waved goodbye to them as they entered the forest. Neither of them spoke, they just continued walking. Twig kept her eyes open for her Rapidash, as she clutched the pokeball in her hand. Never would she forget that pokemon, never. The group continued walking, through the day. The forest was large and long, and after battling and defeating numerous trainers, Twig could feel that her pokemon were close to evolution. She kept her pokemon in check that day, as did Paul. She wouldn't let herself fail this time, as she had given up on ever finding that Rapidash.

Finally they reached the halfway point of the forest, and it was around noon. Twig pulled out the blanket and spread it on the ground, sitting down. She pulled out a paper bag and split the contents in half. "I got some muffins from that lady before I woke you up," Twig said, seeing Paul's curious stare. The two ate in relative silence, because neither felt like there was anything to be said. After they finished eating, Twig packed up the blanket and they set off again. Paul would never admit it out loud, but Twig wasn't such a bad traveling companion.

The group continued their trek through the forest, but Shinx stopped again. He looked around and Twig knew that he could smell Rapidash. Shinx took off into the trees, not bothering to stay on the path. Twig ran after him, following him through bushes, jumping over rocks, and leaping over fallen logs. They exited on the other side of the patch of trees, to find a teenage boy trying to calm Rapidash down. She was the same Rapidash, because Twig noticed the dried blood on her forehead. The boy looked up and narrowed his eyes, before grinning widely. Twig cocked her head to the side.

"Twig!" the boy said, coming to stand next to her. He was a few inches taller than her, but he looked to be about seventeen. "Long time no see, eh? Remember me? I'm Blue Oak!" Twig looked at him in surprise, as Paul and the rest of her pokemon came trekking through the foliage. Blue smiled as Twig realized who he was. She rolled her eyes and hid her smirk. "Remember the dance at Erika's gym?" Blue reminded, smirking. Paul was epically confused, because he didn't even know who this person was.

Twig's dark blue eyes widened as she remembered exactly what he was talking about. She shook her head and smirked back at him. She turned to Paul. "This is my rival from Kanto, Blue Oak," Twig said, gesturing to her tall friend. The boy with the orange-brown hair waved to Paul. The purple haired boy nodded and looked away. "Anyways, can I have my Rapidash back?" she asked. Blue looked back to the now relaxed Rapidash and face palmed as he realized she was Twig's.

"Anyways, I thought I sent Wally to find you!" Blue commented. Twig nodded until she realized what he had said. "Oh, the kid didn't rat me out?" Blue wondered out loud, seeing the angry expression on Twig's face. "Oops. My bad, well, I gotta go!" Blue took off running through the forest. Twig ran over to Rapidash and hopped on her back. Paul clambered up at the last second as Twig dug her heels into Rapidash's side. The horse pokemon reared up and bolted in Blue's direction.

The teenage gym leader risked a glance back, but he panicked and ran faster when he saw Rapidash gaining on them. Paul was trying not to freak out, because he had never actually met someone as mean as him. Plus Twig was crazy when it came to pokemon and other pokemon trainers, obviously. But what impressed him was how she commanded Rapidash. This pokemon was confident under her hand, and unafraid. The confident spark was in the majestic pokemon's eyes. He felt a little safer knowing that Twig could command a pokemon more rationally than she could act.

"Jump," Twig said simply, and Rapidash leapt over the log that was in their path. Blue was trying to keep his pace, but running from a Rapidash wasn't the easiest thing you could ever do. "Faster," Twig murmured, and Rapidash's speed increased noticeably. Paul was actually having a good time, because he had never ridden a Rapidash before. They were coming up fast on Blue's right side, and the boy was slowing down. "Keep your pace steady!" Twig commanded, and Rapidash smirked and whinnied. Twig let go of her grip on the mane of the horse, and reached down, grabbing Blue by the jacket sleeve and yanking him up onto the horse. Rapidash whinnied but kept her pace, as they raced closer to the edge of the forest.

Blue sighed in defeat as Twig smirked and Paul shook his head in wonder. _Twig may be crazy and mean, but she does have some type of skill with pokemon. I guess that's what happens when you travel alone for most of your life… _Paul thought to himself. "Halt!" Twig uttered the command softly, and Rapidash stopped abruptly. The brunette pushed Blue off of her horse pokemon and glared down at him, as Rapidash backed up a little bit in eagerness, hyper from the running done previously. Blue looked up as he lie on the ground. "You could've gotten Wally hurt! In fact he was hurt! Now he's stuck in the pokemon center in his respirator suit!" Twig told Blue.

"Sorry…I was trying to track you down," Blue replied, as Twig's pokemon came trotting out of the forest. Twig rolled her eyes. Blue got to his feet and dusted off his black jacket and tan cargo pants, and then he turned his eyes to Twig and Paul. The two younger trainers looked down at him. "Um…can we just put that behind us? I need someone to show me around Sinnoh. I figured I could travel with a friend." Twig shook her head vigorously and ordered Rapidash to move forward. The pokemon obeyed and trotted forward, snorting her approval.

Blue followed. "Not happening. I'm only traveling with Paul because we're a lot alike, and we have a common enemy," Twig explained. Blue jogged to catch up with Rapidash as Twig's pokemon converged on the group, staring at Blue, wide-eyed.

"Who?" Blue asked, curiously. He hopped on Rapidash's back and looked at Twig curiously. She glanced back at him and sighed, as Paul attempted to explain about Brandon. Then he turned his eyes away from Blue, not wanting to do anymore talking. "Oh…so you don't like Pyramid King Brandon? That guy is nice and awesome!" He heard Twig say something to Rapidash, and the horse reared up, and Blue slid off, hitting the ground with a thud. Paul managed to hold on and Rapidash leveled out again, continuing her trot to the pokemon center.

Blue jumped up and ran after them, jogging to keep pace with Rapidash. "He hasn't been very nice to us," Paul pointed out, folding his arms across his chest. He only felt the need to be kind to Twig, but other than that, he had no time for trainers like Blue. But what the boy had spoken of was true. Blue sighed and slowed down.

"Please let me travel with you! I promise I won't ask any stupid or annoying questions. Why would I? I won't bother either of you! C'mon, please?" Blue asked, giving them his innocent face. Twig snorted and Paul shook his head. Finally, the brunette sighed and looked back to Paul.

"Whaddaya think?" she asked him.

"As long as he abides by our rules," Paul started with a smirk. "He has to do what we say, when we say it, and so on and so forth." Twig nodded her agreement, dark blue eyes rather triumphant. Blue huffed angrily, but finally, he nodded his agreement. Right now, all the boy wanted was to be able to travel with Twig and Paul. "Then it's settled. Welcome to our group, Blue Oak," Paul said, a devious grin planted upon his lips.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	9. Let's Make A Deal

**Thanks to everyone! I own nothing except for Twig, Chariot, and Ms. Lynn! Enjoy! **

* * *

Roark sat alone in the gym arena, resting in the bleachers. Chariot, his challenger, had come and gone, and Morty was back in Jubilife, arranging a trip out to Snowpoint city. Byron was headed back to Canalave, and Karen was at the house preparing a late lunch for him. He didn't get much sleep the night before, given that he was worried about Twig. Wally was with Lucas in the pokemon center back in Jubilife, and Lucas was preparing for his trip back to Sandgem town. Wally was going to travel with Morty up to Snowpoint city.

The cordovan haired boy sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. He had hoped to travel with Twig, and he had wanted to bring Lucas and Wally along. The more the merrier, as they always say. But it was foolish for a gym leader to travel like that, so maybe that's why those hopes of traveling with someone had dissolved. Sometimes he wondered if he even wanted the job as gym leader, but he knew that he would miss it if he gave up the position. He was shaping the lives of trainer's alike, but right now, he didn't care. The only life he wanted to help shape was Twig's, and Wally's and Lucas' lives, too.

Roark stood up and walked to the gym doors. He exited the arena and then he exited the gym, a troubled expression on his face. He bumped right into his father. "Dad? I thought you were headed back to Canalave city!" Roark said, surprise written on his features. Byron sighed and put his hand on Roark's shoulder, giving his son a wise look, before opening his mouth to speak. Roark listened intently to what his father had to say to him.

"You have a choice to make, son," Byron started. "You can either stay here at the gym and regret not going after Twig, or, you can leave and go after her. See the world from a regular trainer's point of view, you know? I think it will do you a world of good, boy. So you tell me now. What are you choosing to do? You need to decide before that girl gets too far away, and before Lucas and Wally get far enough away, as well. And son? I've never seen you happier, and I can tell that you'll never be as happy here as you are with them." Roark didn't want to cry in front of his father, but he was so happy that his father was giving him this kind of a choice, that he couldn't help it.

"See ya around, Dad. And thanks," Roark thanked, starting past his father. He took off down the path out of Oreburgh city, hoping that he could catch Lucas and Wally in time. He managed to reach Jubilife in less than an hour, and finally, he reached the pokemon center. Lucas was sitting at a table, alone. "Lucas!" Roark called out, running to the table. He sat down in the chair opposite Lucas and tried to catch his breath. The boy with the spiky black hair looked up at him curiously. He had returned to his usually quiet self. "We have to find Wally! We're going to travel with Twig, no matter what it takes!" Lucas broke into a smile, and the two hopped up.

"Wally and Morty haven't left yet. Maybe we can still catch them!" Lucas added, as they exited the pokemon center. They found the blonde gym leader sitting by the fountain, and Wally was sitting next to him, with Kirlia at his side. "Hey Morty, hey Wally," Lucas greeted in a friendly manner. Morty, no matter how upset he may have been, offered a smile in return. Wally looked up and smiled, as he was happy to have his pokemon back. He was out of his respirator suit at the moment.

"Wally, we're going to find Twig!" Roark declared enthusiastically. Wally broke into an ever bigger smile. "We want you to come with us. What do you think?" Lucas reached out with his hand, and offered it so that Wally could get to his feet. The green haired boy smiled in happiness, and took Lucas' hand. The black haired boy helped Wally to his feet and Kirlia twirled around.

"Yeah! Let's go find Twig!" Wally agreed, nodding once. Morty felt that he didn't need to worry about his daughter so much now, if these people cared about her enough to find her and follow her. The blonde gym leaders stood up and the three boys looked at him curiously.

"Thank you, for watching out for my daughter," he said, bowing, and then he walked away. Lucas nodded to himself and smiled. Roark put his hand out, and Lucas put his hand on top of the rock type gym leader's hand. Wally did the same, and they made a pact, to watch out for one another and to help each other grow to become better pokemon trainers. Then they set off in the direction of Eterna city, hoping that they would catch up with Twig before she got too far away.

Meanwhile, Rapidash trotted towards the pokemon center. Paul and Twig slid off of the pokemon and Blue came to stand next to them. The brunette turned to Paul. "Yo, Paul! You know this region a whole lot better than I do, so I was wondering if there was a small pond anywhere near here," Twig asked. Paul nodded and turned, leading them to said pond. Blue and Twig walked a few steps behind him, and Blue was silent. He knew that Twig didn't like traveling with people, so he avoided making small talk. However, the question hanging in the air forced him to open his mouth to speak.

"Twig, who is this purple haired kid?" he asked finally, shoving his hands in his pockets. The brunette sighed and chewed her bottom lip slowly, before finally giving her answer.

"That's Paul, my traveling companion."

"I thought you hated traveling with people."

"I do, but Paul and I are both using each other's knowledge of pokemon to get stronger. We want to train so that someday, hopefully soon, we can beat Brandon, the Pyramid King. And there's something about him – I don't know what it is – that keeps me close by. It's not awkward like it is with you," Twig pointedly stated.

"You make me feel wonderful," Blue retorted sarcastically. The brunette rolled her eyes. "But I know you love me." Twig slapped him in the arm, giving him a glare. He smirked at her, but she didn't dare do anything else to him, because he was taller than her. She looked into his caramel brown eyes for a moment before turning her attention back to the path ahead of them. "Hey, you went to the dance with me," Blue pointed out. Twig sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, Blue," she replied. He snorted.

"Cha right! It was only a few years back," Blue responded. "But whatever, keep denying it. So do you have a thing for Paul or something?" Twig slapped him in the arm again, and he just chuckled. She gave him the you're-sick look, before turning her attention back to the path ahead of them – again. "Alright, OK, so you don't have a thing for him. Who do you have a thing for, then?" Blue probed. Twig smirked as they came to the pond. Before Blue could ask again, she shoved him forward, causing him to fall into the pond. He surfaced and glared up at her. Actually he was standing up, because the pond wasn't very deep.

Twig shook her head as he waded out, and knelt down. Rapidash lay down in the grass next to her, her eyes closing slightly in the warm autumn sun. Twig dipped her hand into the water and carefully scrubbed away the dried blood. Blue and Paul sat down next to her and examined the horse pokemon's horn. "Whoever did this was using slash, cut, shadow claw, or metal claw," Paul pointed out. Electabuzz leaned over to look, and he shook his head in wonder. "At least I don't do THAT to my pokemon," he muttered under his breath. Twig didn't tolerate people harming pokemon this way, and she knew that Paul and Blue wouldn't either.

Deep down inside, Paul had a soft spot for pokemon, but it had been hidden ever since the day he watched his brother fall in defeat at the feet of Brandon. He sighed and suddenly he had the uncontrollable urge to pet this majestic pokemon's neck. The mare was just lying there in the grass, letting Blue and Twig examine her wound. Paul wondered how a pokemon that had been hurt like this could trust people, humans of all creatures, so easily. He tentatively reached out and patted the pokemon's neck. She turned her red eyes upon him, her breathing even. She stretched out her legs and whinnied, her dark hooves touching Paul's knee.

"She likes you," Twig commented, a slight grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Paul scoffed in disgust, jerking his hand away, but secretly, he was pleased. "Alright, well let's get her checked out by Nurse Joy. She should know what type of move did this type of damage. Up you go, Rapidash." Twig and Blue stood up, and Paul stood up as well. Rapidash stood up and followed her new friends to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter when the group of trainers and pokemon walked in.

"Hello," she greeted warmly.

"Hey, Nurse Joy," Blue greeted, smiling. "This Rapidash has a cut at the base of her horn. We think that it was caused by a slash, cut, shadow claw, or metal claw, but we need you to tell us which one it was. And we need you to make sure she's alright." Nurse Joy nodded and Rapidash trotted over to Nurse Joy. The pink haired woman disappeared with Twig's newfound pokemon. The group sat down in the pokemon center and avoided small talk. Blue checked his poketch and sighed; it was around eight p.m.

"Let's rent a room and get to sleep," Twig said gruffly, standing up. Paul and Blue nodded and then Twig went off to rent a room. Afterward, they trekked upstairs and got ready for bed, collapsing into a deep sleep, exhaustion taking its toll.

* * *

In the morning, Twig woke up first. Blue and Paul were still sound asleep, as were all of the pokemon. She woke up her pokemon and left Blue and Paul sleeping in the bedroom. When she got downstairs, she was relieved to have her Rapidash back. _It's the only thing I'll ever be good at. Training pokemon is the only thing I know how to do, efficiently anyways… _She now had a team of six pokemon, but it didn't feel completely right. She wasn't sure if she could deal with her lineup. As of now, she had Prinplup, Shinx, Starly, Rapidash, Umbreon, and Cranidos. She had never been too good with rock type pokemon, but she was willing to try out this Cranidos for good measure. Umbreon wasn't a permanent member of her team, as he would be going home to Johto when she found a replacement.

She sighed and shook her head, as Nurse Joy approached the table she was sitting at. "Twig, I wanted to give you this flier," she said. It was a flier for the autumn pokemon academy. "They have one for each season, and the fall one is coming up. I think it would be good for you and your pokemon if entered it," Nurse Joy advised. Twig sighed in frustration. She didn't take advice that well, and she certainly didn't want Nurse Joy telling her to enter some autumn pokemon academy. "Please? Rapidash could use the exercise, because they have a triathlon at the end of the week. She needs to stretch her legs and run, and this would be perfect for her." Was Nurse Joy trying to guilt Twig into entering the academy?

"Fine," Twig replied with a heavy sigh. Nurse Joy smiled warmly and turned to walk away. Rapidash whinnied in excitement as Twig read over the flier. It said that it was being held just outside of Eterna city, and it was staring today at noon. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was already eleven a.m. She panicked and ran upstairs, and she burst into the room. Paul and Blue woke up and fell out of their beds. "Get your lazy butts up! We're going to the pokemon autumn academy, so c'mon! It starts at noon today! Let's book it!" She packed up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, and after making sure her pokemon were accounted for, she burst downstairs.

Paul, Blue, and their pokemon were quick to follow. She looked at the clock and realized they only had forty five minutes left, as it was eleven fifteen. Twig returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs, with the exception of Rapidash and Umbreon. The dark type was on her shoulder, and Paul and Blue returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. Twig struggled to get onto Rapidash's back, and Paul and Blue clambered up behind her. "Run!" Twig exclaimed, as Rapidash reared up and ran forward. "Blue, what time is it?" Twig called back to him frantically, after a while of running. He looked down at his poketch.

"It's eleven forty five!" he replied. Twig sighed in frustration.

"Let's go!" Twig yelled at Rapidash. The female fire horse pokemon took off at an even faster pace, and Paul was positive that she was going at 150 mph at this point in time. They could see the academy walls coming up, and the gate was wide open. Rapidash ran straight through, causing people to scatter. Twig halted her pokemon, by saying, "Halt!" Rapidash reared up and Blue fell off, along with Paul and Twig. A gruff voice scared Twig into jumping up onto her feet.

"Well, look who we have here," Professor Rowan commented. "Welcome to the pokemon autumn academy!" Twig returned Rapidash to her pokeball and left Umbreon sitting on her shoulder. The brunette bowed as Paul and Blue got to their feet and dusted themselves off. "So glad that you could make it, kids. Alright, now that the show is over, let's get on with the academy, shall we? You will all be divided into teams!" Professor Rowan had everyone choose a number out of a box, between one and three. Twig was put into group two, Blue was put into group three, and Paul was put into group one. "Now, head off to your classrooms!"

The group of kids all hustled into their classrooms, and took their seats for the first day of the autumn pokemon academy. Twig sat down in a seat next to a blue haired girl. "Hey, I'm Dawn!" she greeted, cheerfully. Twig nodded and turned her attention away from Dawn. "Hey, I just introduced myself to you! You could at least tell me your name." Twig sighed and eyed Dawn curiously, before nodding.

"My name is Twig," she replied. Dawn nodded and when Twig said nothing more, she turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Twig sighed and smiled, finally achieving peace and quiet. But before she could do anything more, she realized she had thought too soon. A boy with dark green hair and glasses appeared next to her.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice that you have a Rapidash and an Umbreon!" he said, and Twig kind of just stared at him. Umbreon was asleep on her shoulder. "What other pokemon do you have?" She stared at him for a moment. "Oh, and my name is Conway, pardon me." Twig nodded as Dawn watched Conway out of the corner of her eye. Conway had both eyes closed in a cocky manor, but he opened them when he didn't get a response from Twig. "Glameow got your tongue?"

"Nope…I'm Twig, by the way," she replied, finally giving into the trainer's curiousness. "I also have a Shinx, Prinplup, Starly, and a Cranidos." Conway turned around in disinterest, so Twig found herself wanting to speak up. "But I have seventeen other pokemon back home in Johto." The boy turned back around and sat next to her. She smirked and turned her attention to the blackboard. The teacher walked in and gave his introduction, before explaining what the day's activities would be.

"First off you will be paired into groups of two, a team, per say. And you will face of in a tournament against another team from the other groups. You will come to the front of the room and pick a number out of the box, and then you will take it back to your seat. Once everyone has picked their numbers, you will find your partners. Alright, come up one at a time, starting with Dawn," the teacher explained. Everyone filed up slowly and when all the numbers were dealt out, the teacher said, "Find your partners!" and the kids scrambled all over the room trying to find their partners.

Twig ended up with Conway as her partner, and she sighed. She was a better at single battling, but oh well, what could she do? The group of students headed outside where the other two groups already were. Professor Rowan started off the tournament, and the first battle was Twig and Conway vs. Blue and Paul. "How'd they end up together?" Twig asked herself quietly. Conway pulled out his pokeball and sent out Slowking. Twig sized the pokemon up as Blue and Paul sent out their pokemon. Paul sent out Electabuzz while Blue sent out Arcanine.

"What pokemon will you be sending in to battle?" Conway queried, glasses flashing. Twig chewed her bottom lip and weighed her options. She needed something to take care of Electabuzz, so she considered sending in Rapidash. Umbreon was eager to battle, but Umbreon didn't need the experience. "Well?" Conway asked, getting a little bit impatient. Twig glared at him and rolled her eyes, pulling out a pokeball.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Rapidash!" Twig called out, sending in Rapidash. The horse reared up and whinnied, eyeing the two pokemon before her. "You ready to fight?" Twig asked. The fire horse nodded her head and pawed the ground eagerly and restlessly. Conway and Twig turned towards their two opponents. "Bring it on, Blue!"

"Electabuzz, use brick break on Rapidash!" Paul called out. Conway was about to use protect but Twig spoke out first.

"Rapidash, avoid it and use horn attack!" Twig called back. Rapidash ducked out of the way and gave Electabuzz a horn attack to the stomach, knocking him backwards. Paul clenched his fists as Blue snorted. "Is that all you got?" Twig taunted, as Rapidash cantered back to her side of the field. Conway was just staring at her in wonder. "Whaddaya looking at, Conway? Have Slowking attack!" Conway pushed his glasses up and turned back to the battle at hand as Twig stood tall behind her Rapidash.

"Arcanine, use extreme speed on Rapidash!" Blue called out. Twig knew that even Rapidash probably couldn't out speed that kind of an attack, especially when it was coming from an Arcanine. Before she knew it, a green shield surrounded her and her pokemon. She looked over at Conway and grinned.

"I'll be the offensive if you'll be the defensive!" she commented. Conway smirked and nodded his head once. "Alright, Rapidash! Let's go, use flare blitz on Electabuzz!" Twig called out.

"Electabuzz, counter it with brick break!" Paul called out to his pokemon, through clenched teeth. Conway sprang into action, or at least his pokemon did, anyways.

"Slowking, use psychic to drag Electabuzz's fist away!" Conway commanded. Slowking nodded and used the move, causing Electabuzz's hand to shift away, allowing Rapidash's flare blitz attack to hit. Electabuzz was thrown backwards as Twig smirked and held out her hand. Conway high fived her and the other kids watching were looking on in surprise. Blue shook his head.

"Let's go, Arcanine! Use thunder fang on Slowking!" Blue ordered, whilst pointing to the desired target. Arcanine leapt forward.

"Protect!" Conway countered.

"Rapidash, use horn attack!" Twig called out, as Arcanine landed on the green shield that surrounded Slowking. Rapidash hit the target and Arcanine was sent flying into the crowd. Slowking and Rapidash smiled at each other as Conway looked on, impressed. "Now, bounce!" The kids scattered as Rapidash bounced into the air and came down hard on Arcanine. Everyone waited with baited breath as dust flew. When the dust finally cleared, Arcanine was fainted, and he had left an impression in the ground.

"Excellent work," Conway commented, nodding his approval. "Now, Slowking! Use psychic on Electabuzz!" The attack hit, and Electabuzz was tossed around. The electric type still didn't faint, though, as Blue recalled Arcanine and stepped back, watching as Paul put up a good fight.

"Electabuzz, use thunder!" Paul called out. Conway realized that Slowking was about to get hit.

"Rapidash, protect Slowking!" Twig called out, as Rapidash jumped in front of Slowking and took the thunder attack. The horse crumpled to the ground and fainted. "Return, Rapidash!" Twig called out, recalling her pokemon to her pokeball. "Great job, girl, you did an awesome job!" She put the pokeball away and turned to Conway. "I owed you one for protecting Rapidash from Arcanine's extreme speed attack! It's up to you, Conway!" Twig turned back to face the battle field, only to step back as Blue had just previously done. Conway nodded and looked on.

"Psychic!"

"Thunder!"

"Turn the psychic into a protect!" Conway quickly called out. He had learned from Dawn that you could make a move look like an appeal, but it would still deal out the damage. Slowking was protected from the attack now, and when the shield broke down, Conway had Slowking use water pulse.

"Thunder!" Paul shouted heatedly, but before Electabuzz could use the move, water pulse connected. That distracted Electabuzz, giving Conway and Slowking enough time to mount their next assault, which was another psychic attack. Electabuzz was slammed into the ground, and he fainted. The crowd let out a stream of cheers as Twig nodded her head in approval. Conway just smirked as he held out his hand for Twig, and she high fived him. "Return, Electabuzz!" Paul called out to his pokemon, recalling him to his pokeball.

"Congratulations, Twig and Conway," Professor Rowan congratulated the two teenagers.

* * *

The competition continued on, and even though Twig and Conway didn't win, people agreed that they were a great team. That night at dinner, they were told to sit with their groups, so that's just what they did. Conway, though, sat at the end of the table, observing the other people. Since Twig was impressed with Conway's battling style, she figured she wouldn't mind sitting with him so much. She set her tray down across from him and he looked up, both eyebrows rising in shock.

"Nice battling skills you have," Twig commented. Conway smirked and nodded, adjusting his glasses again.

"The same goes for you," Conway replied, nodding towards her. "I'd love to see how well that Umbreon can battle. You mentioned that you have seventeen other pokemon back in Johto. What pokemon might those be, and where in Johto are you from?" Twig smiled slightly and closed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"As an answer to your first question, a pokemon master never reveals her secrets, and as an answer to your second question, I'm from Ecruteak city," Twig replied back, opening her dark blue eyes. Conway and Twig were well aware of Dawn, two tables down, who was watching them out of the corner of her eye. "Does this Dawn girl have a thing for you?" Twig whispered in a teasing manner. Conway rolled his eyes and laughed once.

"I wish she did," Conway replied, shaking his head. "But, you know what they say. You want what you can't have. I think she's more into Ash than she is into me." Conway closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes, Twig was giving him a curious look. "What? You don't know who Ash Ketchum is?" Twig shook her head. "Well, he travels with Dawn, as does Brock. I believe that I scare Dawn, a little bit, actually." Conway's glasses flashed.

"Ah, I see."

"You seem to know Paul and Blue rather well." Conway's comment caught Twig a little off guard. She remembered that she and Paul were trying to pass as siblings, and she decided to lie to Conway as well.

"Blue was my rival back in Kanto, and Paul is my brother," Twig replied.

"Ah, I see. You mentioned Kanto?"

"I traveled through Kanto, and I have all eight badges. I entered the Indigo league but I lost," Twig explained.

"So, do you travel alone?"

"Usually, I mean that's how I traveled back in Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. But now I'm stuck with Paul and Blue," Twig replied with a heavy sigh passing her lips. She didn't know why she found it so easy to talk to Conway, but for once it felt good to be talking to someone who had no idea who she was. She decided to trust Conway and she also decided to attempt and befriend him a little further.

"Well, you're experienced," Conway commented, nodding his head in thought. "I suppose you know of the gym leader's absence?" Twig knew exactly what he was talking about, because her father was undoubtedly still in Sinnoh, probably exploring any new places there might have been.

"I do know."

"I'm assuming that you're his daughter? It's not very often that you meet a girl named Twig," Conway replied, a smirk in place. Twig rolled her eyes but nodded. "Interesting. I think we could be great friends." The boy added this with a wink and Twig shook her head in wonder. The teachers suddenly appeared in the room, and they told the kids that it was time for them to hit the hay, and that they were in rooms according to their groupings. There were lists on each door of the dorms, which were connected by hallways to the cafeteria area.

Conway and Twig walked through the crowd of students together, obviously comfortable in each other's company. Finally Conway spotted a door with his name on the list. "Lucky me," Twig commented. "I'm sharing a room with you, Dawn, Ash, and some weird kid named Brock." Conway sighed and entered the room, only to find that Ash, Dawn, and Brock were already in their pajamas, and they were playing cards on the floor. Dawn threw her pillow at Conway. "Hey, we're in the same room as you three," Twig commented, picking the pillow back up off of the floor. She hurled it at Dawn who was hit in the side of the head with it.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town!" Ash greeted, a smile on his face. Twig nodded towards him. She felt the uncontrollable urge to go and say goodnight to Blue and Paul. But she couldn't, because the teachers had said "use the buddy system" and she didn't have a buddy. Conway, however, must've read her mind, because he stepped out of the room and the brunette followed him.

"If you want me to walk you to Blue and Paul's room, I can," Conway said, adjusting his glasses. Twig nodded and the two walked back through the crowd, until they finally came to Blue and Paul's room. Twig rapped on the door three times and Paul answered.

"Just wanted to say goodnight to you and Blue," Twig said, rather sheepishly.

"Oh. OK, 'night…sis," Paul replied, glancing at Conway. Paul didn't mind Twig so much anymore, and he was growing used to Blue, as well. It was an odd concept for him, but he figured he should probably just accept it, and make sure it didn't turn into his own little personal weakness. Blue yelled goodnight and Twig called back to him with her own goodnight. Then she and Conway headed back to their room.

The door was locked and Twig shook her head. "Why do girls hate me?" she muttered under her breath. "Dawn probably locked us out. Good thing I kept my backpack on. See why I don't travel with other girls?" Twig asked, asking no one in particular. She pushed her shoulder against the door but nothing happened. She pulled out her pokeballs and sent out all of her pokemon. "Push guys!" she grunted, as she and her pokemon shoved at the door. Conway brought out his pokemon as well, but they still couldn't get the door opened.

"We can sleep outside, if needed," Conway suggested. Twig cracked her knuckles and punched the door, but she only succeeded in bruising up her hand. Conway took her by the wrists and led her away from the door so that she wouldn't hurt herself trying to break it down or open it. They ended up outside, and the chilly night air surrounded them.

"I can't believe it," Twig said out loud, to no one in particular. She was setting the blanket on the ground, and she sat down on it. Conway sat down next to her and their pokemon got comfortable on the blanket as well. "Well, Dawn doesn't like me at all." Conway laughed dryly.

"Join the club," he replied. "Twig, would you ditch me if Blue and Paul were able to join you on our team? I wouldn't ditch you if Dawn asked me to hang around with her." Twig chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I would have to truthfully answer that I would probably ditch you." Conway's face fell, even Twig could see it in the darkness. "But, considering what you just said, I'm going to make a promise to you. Conway, I promise that if Blue or Paul asks me to hang around with them and not you, I'll stay with you, as long as you decline Dawn's offer. Deal?"

"You're very persuasive, Twig, and yes, we do have a deal." The two teenagers shook hands and shifted so that they were a little farther apart. They both lie down on the blanket and looked up at the starry night sky. "My mother used to tell me to make a wish whenever I saw stars."

"I don't like wishes, and I don't really need them, anyways. I'm pretty fortunate, I'd say," Twig replied, patting Shinx on the head as it got in between the two teenagers.

"So you grew up around ghost types?" Conway asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I had other pokemon, of course. But I was exposed to ghost types for the most part. My father, Morty, his Gengar protected me. But now that same Gengar hates me and yeah…" Twig replied, sighing. She didn't feel like explaining, even though she trusted Conway to the fullest extent.

"I prefer psychic types, but that's just me. Do you have a type preference?"

"Water. I prefer water, but I don't train JUST water types. I'm impressed with your Slowking."

"I'd imagined you were a fire type trainer. The way you commanded your Rapidash was impressive," Conway replied.

"The only thing I've ever really been good at was pokemon."

"I'm rather pleased that I met you, Twig."

"Ditto. I'm beat, so I'm going to go to sleep now. Thanks, Conway."

"My pleasure, and I agree. Goodnight," Conway replied.

"'Night," Twig whispered back.

**

* * *

**

Review!


	10. What A Shadow Claw Can Do

**Thanks to everyone! I own nothing except for Twig, Chariot, and Ms. Lynn! Enjoy! **

* * *

"Wake up!" Conway said, nudging Twig with his foot. The brunette was sound asleep, and the sun was rising, causing pink, orange, and purple streaks to fill the sky. Classes generally started around this time, and there were regular dorm checks, of this Conway was sure. He sighed in frustration. "Slowking, water pulse!" he ordered, pointing to Twig. Slowking sneered and a glowing blue ball appeared in between his hands. He charged it up, and threw it, full blast onto Twig. The brunette jolted awake and shook her head. Conway helped her to her feet.

"Well…that's one way to wake me up," she replied. Conway nodded but soon Twig slapped him across the face. "NOT! Dude, now I'm freezing! It's cold out here! Can we just go?" Conway sighed and watched as she packed up the blanket, and then she grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. "Rapidash, dry me off, would you?" The horse nodded and proceeded to use a light fire attack and dry Twig off, making sure that she was careful so that she didn't burn her master. "Perfect! Let's hurry, Conway!" Twig said.

The two started off towards the buildings and they entered the mess hall just in time to see Professor Rowan standing there. "Where have you two been?" he asked. Twig and Conway attempted to explain that Dawn had locked them out of their rooms, and Professor Rowan sighed and nodded, rubbing his temples. "Alright, you all need to befriend each other! Get to your tables, and this is your one and only warning!" Twig and Conway bowed and then walked over to their table. Dawn smiled up at them innocently.

"Hey Conway, hey Twig! Why don't you sit with us?" Dawn asked. Twig shrugged and sat down a few seats away, uninterested in making conversation with Dawn. Conway sat with Twig, as they had made a deal the night before. Dawn huffed and turned to Ash and Brock. The brunette snorted and shook her head, feeding Umbreon a handful of berries. Rapidash nuzzled her trainer affectionately and she smiled, petting the larger pokemon's forehead. Conway noticed the grizzly scar on Rapidash's forehead, as Twig realized she had never found out what had made the mark on her pokemon's delicate flesh.

"That seems to be a shadow claw wound," Conway said, hand reaching across the table. Rapidash craned her neck forward and titled her head down. Conway placed his hand on the scar and then nodded as Twig looked at him for confirmation. "Yes, that is a shadow claw wound. Such a trusting pokemon, for such a brutal injury! It looks like whomever did this wanted to take her horn right off!" Twig shook her head in pure disgust. Rapidash whinnied softly as Conway recoiled. "How did Rapidash get that wound?"

"I don't know…" Twig started. "It was probably from a ghost type. Speaking of ghost types, they've been causing trouble for me lately…" Then something clicked into place in Twig's head. "Wait! That Haunter that chased me into the cave was Morty's! And come to think of it, when I was in that cave, I felt like I was being watched! And then Gengar tried to attack Lucas and me! So it was probably Haunter and Gengar who did all of those things, and I bet they were setting me up! They've been watching me and following me this whole time!" Twig realized. Rapidash could sense her trainer's discomfort.

Suddenly, Umbreon hissed and jumped onto the table. Right on cue, Gengar came through the table, standing upon it, an angry look on his usually amused face. Twig jumped up and Rapidash reared up, and Twig knew that it was Gengar who had attacked her pokemon. Shinx's fur sparked all over as he got up in Gengar's face. Gengar just sneered and used shadow claw on Shinx. The pokemon fell to the floor and Twig knelt down next to him. A scar was now running deep through Shinx's right eye. He jumped to his feet and used thunderbolt on Gengar, who looked on in anger, flinching from the power of the attack.

Gengar used shadow ball and it hit Shinx, but the shiny little electric type pokemon growled in return, using an even more powerful thunderbolt than before. Gengar was getting pretty angry, so he used another powerful shadow ball, knocking Shinx back. The yellow and navy blue pokemon got to his feet and started to glow white. "He's evolving!" Conway said, pointing. Twig smiled and pointed at Gengar. When Shinx was done glowing, he had evolved into Luxio! "A shiny one, at that! So now you have a Luxio on your hands!"

"Sweet! Luxio, thunderbolt!" Twig called out. Luxio smirked and charged up his power, shocking Gengar down to the core. The purple pokemon growled and disappeared again. The whole mess hall erupted in cheers as Twig blinked, looking around. Luxio hit the ground and started whimpering, pawing at his eye. Twig knelt down next to him as Conway ran around the table and came to kneel next to her. The gash in Luxio's right eye was nasty and red, but it looked like the damage had already been done.

"Luxio will be blind in that eye," Conway said sadly. Twig shook her head and sighed, patting Luxio's paw. She picked her pokemon up and exited the building, heading for Nurse Joy's station that was in the next building over. Conway followed after her, after receiving a nod from Professor Rowan. Luxio didn't dare to look at his master, in fear of what she might think. "Luxio thinks you'll abandon him now," the green haired boy pointed out. Twig rolled her eyes.

"Luxio, I'm not gonna abandon you. You could've run and hid, but instead you fought back, to defend me. I've done nothing for you and still you protect me, and just because you're blind in your right eye doesn't mean I'll release you. You're my pokemon, and I'd have to be stupid to let a shiny pokemon go!" Twig told Luxio. The shiny pokemon grinned as Conway pushed open the door so that Twig could keep her grip on Luxio. The two walked in and Nurse Joy looked up in surprise. "Nurse Joy, can you heal up Luxio?" she asked, handing her pokemon over to the pink haired woman.

After disappearing with her pokemon, Twig and Conway headed to class. "What would Gengar be doing around here, anyway?" Conway asked. "If he's Morty's, he should be with his master, not terrorizing you." The boy gave her a questioning look, which she ignored. She sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets. Why was Gengar doing this to her? She knew the answer to that one, but how could she stop it? She knew the answer to that one, as well. It just didn't add up, though, because Morty should've known by now.

The kids found that all of the other students were sitting with their groups outside, so they joined group two and waited for Professor Rowan's instructions. "Alright kids, for today, you will be learning about gym leaders! And, we have two of the gym leaders from each region here with us!" Professor Rowan said. Conway face palmed and Twig sweat dropped, watching as eight people stepped forward. From Sinnoh, they had Candice, and apparently they had called Roark as a last minute sort of thing. Twig shrank back into the crowd of students, pulling Conway back with her, for she saw Lucas and Wally standing a few feet behind Roark. From Kanto, they had Blaine and Erika, and from Hoenn they had Brawly and Winona. And last but not least, from Johto they had Morty and Clair.

"So that's why Gengar has been around here!" Twig said in realization.

"So, you will all be talking to each gym leader and watching each demonstration for the rest of the day," Professor Rowan said. Most of the kids were extremely happy, and everyone was soon headed to their stations. Group two had Morty first, which pretty much made it harder for Twig. She was trying to get away from her father. Nurse Joy brought Luxio back over to Twig, and she let the pokemon sit on the ground. Twig could feel the air around her cool down as they approached the ghost type gym leader.

Twig and Conway heard a shriek as the kid started to scatter. Even Conway backed off a little bit, as Gengar, Haunter, and Ghastly came through the ground, materializing in the middle of the group. They floated in the air as Twig just looked at all the kids who were running away. She was scared, too, but she knew that if she backed down, it would give the ghost type pokemon the opportunity to exploit this weakness. Luxio growled as the kids all huddled together. It was cold enough because of the autumn weather, with gray and white clouds floating overhead, making the sky a blanket of white and gray. It was also chilly outside today, so the ghosts didn't do anything to help.

"W-what do you want, Gengar?" Twig asked, putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head to make sure that she wouldn't stumble over her words. "I've already taken enough crap from you for one day, haven't I?" The purple ghost pokemon glared at her and Haunter charged up shadow ball. "So, you're against me now? Fine, I don't care. Do it, Haunter, throw that shadow ball. See what Morty does in response to that." She smirked as Haunter and Ghastly backed off, going to their master's sides. Gengar, however, didn't back off, which scared Twig. The brunette figured that he was pretty angry if he didn't care about the repercussions.

"Gengar," Morty called sharply. The purple pokemon ignored him, so Twig took a step back. Luxio snarled and Gengar turned his attention to him, glaring in return. He smirked at what he had done to Luxio's eye. Twig shook her head and pushed Luxio away with her foot. She stepped back even further, as Gengar inched a little closer, charging up his shadow ball. But the purple pokemon decided to back away, given that he would get in too much trouble. Morty shook his head as the kids all started forward. Twig followed Conway and they all huddled together to keep warm.

"Alright, who wants to help me demonstrate the powers of ghost types?" Morty asked, folding his arms across his chest. None of the kids answered, so he face palmed. "You mean to tell me that all of you are afraid of ghost types?" he asked. All of the kids nodded, even Twig. "Fine. Twig, come up to the front." The brunette pushed past everyone and stood across from her father. "Haunter, you can do the honors." Haunter sneered and started to use shadow ball.

"Wha?" Twig asked in confusion, as Haunter fired shadow ball. It landed just at her feet and she jumped back. "Wait, I think I know what you're doing… OK, let's go, Prinplup! Use bubble beam!" Prinplup ignored her orders and started to form a blue ball in between his flippers. "Oh! Alright, use water pulse!" she commanded. He smirked and sent the ball at Haunter, but Morty was quick to smirk and quick to counter.

"Use shadow ball!" he ordered. The two balls collided and made a tiny explosion. "Now, use lick!" Twig sweat dropped.

"Dodge it and use peck!" Twig countered. Prinplup avoided the attack and attacked Haunter with peck, but the move "evolved" into drill peck instead. Haunter staggered back, so Twig took that opportunity to capitalize. "Drill peck, let's go!" The attack connected and Haunter fell to the ground, but he wasn't fainting just yet.

"Confuse ray!" Morty called out, as Haunter managed to confuse Prinplup. The water type pokemon stumbled around. "Shadow ball!"

"Avoid it!" Twig tried to tell her pokemon, but he got hit with the powerful attack. The penguin pokemon fell to the ground, while Morty looked on with a smirk on his face. He never went easy on anyone during a battle. Some of the kids tried to cheer Prinplup on, while Conway stopped Slowking from intervening in the battle. "C'mon, Prinplup, listen to those kids! Get up!" she said, standing over him.

"Shadow ball!" Morty called. The attack hit Prinplup and he was so close to fainting. "One more time!" Shadow ball hit, but Prinplup still wouldn't faint. Twig sighed and looked away, but suddenly people in the crowd of students gasped, so Twig looked down at her pokemon, only to find that he was glowing white. Suddenly, he stopped glowing white and he stood up, as an Empoleon! "Shadow ball, Haunter!" Morty called out. Twig smirked and nodded towards Empoleon, who readied himself as Haunter prepared the attack. Kids shouted out "Empoleon" happily, so Twig assumed that was what he was called.

"Empoleon, protect yourself!" she called out. He held up his wings and they glowed silver, and he was able to deflect the shadow ball. Morty looked in surprise. "Conway, is that a move?" Twig asked, turning to the green haired boy. He nodded and told her that it was steel wing. "Sweetness! Alright, Empoleon, use steel wing!" she called out happily. The move hit Haunter and the ghost fainted. Morty returned his pokemon to his pokeball. A smile was on his face, however, as he was so proud of Twig.

The kids all cheered and ran to Empoleon and Twig. After that, class went relatively well, as the kids weren't as scared of the ghost types, knowing that they could be defeated.

* * *

For the rest of the day, they visited each gym leader. Twig had the uncontrollable urge to speak to her father, but she managed to hold it back and avoid him. Gengar followed her around constantly, trying to hurt her in some way, but he couldn't, because of Morty's watchful eye. The last leader of the day was Roark, and his Cranidos and Twig's Cranidos played together. The small rock type was sad to be pulled away from her playmate, and Twig felt saddened by it. She sighed and asked Professor Rowan if she could stay outside while everyone went in to eat dinner, so she could collect her thoughts.

He nodded and everyone went inside, while she sat down on a bench outside. The sun was setting, causing the beautiful orange, purple, and pink streaks to fill and caress the sky. She was startled when Morty sat down next to her, and she watched as he sighed. "I can go back to Ecruteak now," he finally told her. Twig raised both eyebrows in question, so he continued. "I know that you can handle yourself on your own. I've always known that, but I just wanted to make sure I was right." Twig recalled Umbreon to his pokeball and handed her father the red and white pokeball.

"Take him home, let him be with my other pokemon," Twig replied. Morty nodded and pocketed the pokeball. "I'm sorry. I just…yeah, I don't know what to say." She and Morty had never been good at this kind of thing, so it was a little harder for them to talk about things like this. "I just think that you weren't there for me when I needed you."

"I needed you to come to me, Twig. The last thing I wanted to do was go to you, because I didn't know how you felt about everything. You're mother was never around because she was with your two half-brothers in a completely different region, so you really never knew anything about her. I tried to drown everything out by training at the gym, and when you told me you were leaving to go on your Kanto journey the first thing I wanted to do was stop you. But I didn't want you to hate me, so I…I let you go. It got pretty lonely, afterward," Morty told her.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I just needed to make sure that you were alright. What's the deal with Gengar, though?" Morty queried. Twig explained and the blonde gym leader shook his head. "I'm so sorry…" She nodded and the two fell silent. She tried to think of what to say to him, to make him feel any better, but nothing came to mind. "My work here is done. I have to get back to the gym." Twig nodded. "Will you come home when you finish your journey here?" Morty questioned.

"I don't know."

"Alright, I won't force you to make that choice right now. But just remember, when you come home, the gym is waiting for you. I may need a fill in for when I'm taking care of business regarding a certain cape wearing fellow. Be safe," Morty advised, standing up. Twig stood up and watched as he walked away. She was glad that he wasn't upset with her, but something was nagging at her. She sighed and ran after her father, jumping in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, and after hesitating, he returned the gesture.

"I love you, Daddy," Twig whispered. She hadn't said that to Morty in a very long time, so it came as more of a shock to him, than anything else. She waited for his answer, not letting go. She had forgotten what it was like to have a father, something that had been so familiar for all of her life before she turned eleven. But now was now, and she was happy for once. The blonde gym leader sighed and tried to get his voice back, but it was taking longer than he would've hoped. Plus, he was a quiet man, and he never revealed his feelings to anyone, but having a daughter could change all that.

"I love you, too, Twig," Morty finally managed, hugging Twig tighter. "Always have, always will." Twig nodded and finally the two said goodbye, and Morty headed off. Twig walked back to the building and entered the mess hall, where most everyone was finishing up. The brunette sighed, a smile crossing her face. She didn't feel as mean as usual, but she mentally scolded herself. She wasn't going to go soft just because of a meaningful hug from her father, Morty. She smirked and closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them back up again.

Cranidos ran over to Roark and his Cranidos, and began to play. Twig sighed and she knew what she needed to do. "Hey, Roark!" she called, walking over to him. The cordovan haired boy beamed and walked over to her, picking her up and hugging her. He set her back down and she blushed slightly, before glaring at him. "I was wondering if you wanted that shiny female Cranidos of mine. She seems to have a thing for your Cranidos, and I suck at training rock types." Roark beamed and nodded.

"Wait…are you sure?" Roark asked. Twig nodded and pulled out Cranidos' pokeball. She put it in his hand and he smiled proudly. "Well, thanks!" Twig nodded and knelt down next to her Cranidos. The little pokemon looked up at her gratefully as Roark's Cranidos nudged her. "They do get along quite well," Roark agreed, sitting down next to Twig. The brunette nodded and patted her former pokemon on the head. The little thing licked her hand and then turned back to the other blue Cranidos, a grateful look in her eyes. "So now your team is down to four."

"Yep," Twig replied. "Anyways, why'd you bring Wally and Lucas?"

"We wanted to travel with you," Roark said, putting on his best innocent face. Twig's face hardened as she frowned, before shaking her head. The brunette sighed. "Listen, my dad told me to make a choice. I chose to go on this journey with you, and I really can't leave Wally and Lucas out!" Roark gestured to the other two boys, and Twig smirked as she rolled her eyes, seeing that Lucas was giving Wally a piggy back ride. "They're like brothers! Anyways, please Twig?"

"I've already got two other companions."

"And who might those two people be?" Roark asked, skepticism written on his face. Twig sighed and told him about Paul and Blue. "Oh. So you don't have any room in that icy heart of yours?" Twig slapped him on the arm and he gave her a questioning look with his cordovan eyes. "Please? I've come all this way!" Twig finally gave in and agreed to let Roark, Wally, and Lucas travel with her. Roark jumped up happily and told Wally and Lucas. They were all so happy and Twig sighed in exhaustion.

Meanwhile, back in Johto, Eusine was busy reading up on Suicune in the room where he and Morty kept all the books with all of the legends in them. He was surprised Morty had been so eager to leave the gym to go on the trip to Sinnoh, all to chase after the broken ghost he called his daughter. The Suicune enthusiast shook his head as he pulled down a book full of legends. He flipped through the pages absently, thinking about his blonde friend. It was out of character for Morty to run off like that, but Eusine couldn't say anything, as he didn't have a child to look after.

Morty had always been quiet, so Twig had always been a rather secluded child, but she had never hesitated to voice her protests. She was louder than his blonde friend, with an attitude. She could be happy one minute, and she'd switch to angry the next. What had scared Eusine (and most other people) was how similar the two actually were. Morty's ghost pokemon clung to him, but they clung to her as well. She was never seen without a ghost type at her side, at least back when she was younger. But there was something special about the bond between the father and daughter.

Everyone in Ecruteak agreed: They couldn't have Morty without Twig, and vice versa. She was quick to judge, but Morty had taught her well, so she had a variety of friends, each weird in their own way. Eusine could remember the past sixteen years perfectly, as Twig had taken to calling him her uncle. She was smart, but she often had such a hot temper that it was hard for her to think before she acted. He sighed and closed the Suicune book, tossing it onto the table carelessly. Hopefully Morty could come back to Ecruteak and act normal again, or…as normal as a man like Morty could be.

When Twig had been living at home in Ecruteak, she had stuck to the city limits, never venturing away, as if afraid. She'd walk so far and turn around and run back to the house, locking the door behind her. Morty had never been the one to talk to her often, but he had his own way to quell her fears, and there were times when he seemed like your everyday average father. Morty never minded being alone, but Twig hated to be alone – for the most part. It scared her to be left alone, except when she was with the ghost pokemon. They made it easier for her to relax, so she never really needed Morty to talk to her.

Eusine recalled times when Morty had shown such a soft side, like in the middle of summer, he'd sit with his daughter in a patch of grass and they'd talk endlessly. But feelings were something they both had trouble dealing with, or that's what Eusine believed. Which was why the relationship between the blonde and Twig's mother subsided quickly, and it was almost like she abandoned her own daughter. Not that Morty complained, because Eusine didn't need Morty to say it out loud – it being the fact that Twig was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Eusine sighed and smirked slightly, knowing that Morty was indeed acting like himself – he was being the strange blonde gym leader that he usually was.

**

* * *

**

Review!

**Author's Note: I needed the bit at the end with Eusine reflecting on Morty and Twig, to show that Morty is in-character, but that Twig has changed him a little bit. Blah, blah, blah, you get my point. Hopefully, Morty will become quiet and ghostly in the next few chapters! ;D **


	11. Gym Battle: Roark of Oreburgh City!

Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, and on the seventh day, it was time for the triathlon. Twig called out her Rapidash and recalled all the rest of her pokemon, before climbing up onto the majestic creature's back. Everyone else did the same, except with many different pokemon. Rapidash snorted and whinnied; she was tired of waiting, she wanted to race and stretch out her aching legs. "First, you will run the path to the lake on the back of your pokemon. Second, you will cross the lake using the pokemon of your choice, and third, you will run on foot the rest of the way. There will be no battling of pokemon at any time during the race!" Professor Rowan declared. He held up the starting gun and fired it.

The group took off and it started as a rather heated race. Twig managed to get Rapidash into the lead, but Garchomp was coming up fast behind her. Suddenly, a rumbling sound startled everyone and all of the pokemon, and Aggron came straight out of the ground. Conway was on the steel type pokemon's back, and Twig was shocked. Aggron's tail rose into the air and he slapped it down on the ground, seemingly using the move iron tail. He dug back under the ground but not before causing a pile up behind him.

Rapidash tripped and went rolling backwards, slamming into the Garchomp and every other pokemon in the pile up. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Paul managed to get through, but Blue and Twig were left on the ground. Rapidash whinnied and shook her head, struggling to get back on all fours. Blue got Pidgeot back up into the air and took off, so Twig wasn't about to get left behind. Rapidash stumbled up and Twig hopped on her back, digging her heels into her sides, causing the crème colored pokemon to run.

Ash was in the lead on Gliscor's back, but Paul overtook him by riding on Honchcrow's back. Conway was somewhere underground, and Twig was enraged at him for what he had done, albeit it was clever. She might've done the same thing, even, so she couldn't be too angry with him. But she didn't use the move, so she decided to be angry with him – even if it was just a little bit. The brunette managed to get Rapidash running faster and faster with every stride, and soon the pokemon took over, blasting past Blue, Dawn, Brock, and Ash.

Rapidash whinnied as she came skidding to a halt at the lake. Paul was already riding Electabuzz over, because he didn't have any water types. Conway was on Heracross' back, and Twig sighed, jumping off of her pokemon. She recalled Rapidash to her pokeball and sent out Empoleon. The brunette smirked and jumped onto Empoleon's back as he jumped into the water. The penguin-like pokemon took off through the water and soon it was a neck and neck race for first between Twig, Conway, and Paul.

Machamp came swimming past with Blue on his back. "This is a job for boys!" Blue taunted, making an "L" with the thumb and index finger of his left hand. Twig laughed and made an "L" with the thumb and index finger of her right hand. Blue realized he had just called himself a loser. "Oh, dude…that's not cool!" Empoleon squirted him with water and sped up, as did Conway and Paul. Blue sped up as well, and finally the group reached the end of the lake. They recalled their pokemon, and Conway sent out Slowking, Paul sent out Ursaring, Blue sent out Arcanine, and Twig sent out Luxio.

The group started to run, as fast as possible. Twig wasn't great at endurance races, because her speed came in quick bursts. She, however, sped up and tried to keep pace with the three boys in front of her. "OK, when we get out of here, Luxio, we're working on our endurance!" Twig said, huffing and puffing. Luxio nodded and tugged for her to go faster. The only thing he could think of was using thunderbolt on his master, so he shocked her. She jumped and took off running, easily catching up with the other three. Luxio smirked and caught up with her, as they took off down the path.

They charged closer to the finish line, and it was a fight for first. Luxio was sparking all over, and suddenly Conway and Slowking tripped, causing Twig to trip, but Luxio didn't trip. Blue and Paul charged forward, but both boys gasped when Luxio started to speed up. Suddenly he glowed white and he grew larger, and when he stopped glowing, he had evolved into a Luxray! Luxray leapt forward but Blue and Paul were faster, and so were their pokemon. The winner was Paul, just barely, though. Blue came in second, while Luxray came up just short of the finish line. He turned around and ran back to Twig's side.

She looked up at her pokemon, a proud smile crossing her face. She patted Luxray on the head and he helped his trainer to her feet. Conway and Slowking stood up and brushed themselves off. Twig and Luxray walked across the finish line along with Conway and Slowking. Roark smirked as he looked down at the pokemon before him. Luxray was standing tall and proud, his shiny yellow and navy blue fur sparkling in the sunlight. Luxray was a large pokemon, being that he was 4'07.

"Congratulations!" Professor Rowan declared, once everyone was across the finish line. "The winner receives this egg!" Rowan handed the egg to Paul, who took it and looked a little bewildered. Everyone then headed out for a day at the lake, and then later on they would head to the bonfire for the last day of camp. Twig stuck with Conway as they walked to the lake, where most kids were swimming around, playing with all of the water type pokemon. Twig called out all of her pokemon, and now she only had four with her.

Conway disappeared for a few minutes and came back in his swim trunks. "Aren't you going to swim?" he asked Twig. She shook her head and eyed the water. "Suit yourself," he replied, jumping in. Twig sighed as Empoleon eyed the water curiously. She nodded for him to go play and he ran off, jumping into the water. Luxray curled up next to his trainer, perfectly content. Starly rested on her shoulder, while Rapidash whinnied and picked at the berries on the nearby bushes.

Even Lucas and Wally were in the water, and Blue was being his usual flirty self. Paul was sitting with the egg in his lap, just staring at it, while Roark was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Luxray's ears pricked up and he raised his head, looking around, until he saw Roark approaching Twig. He was in his usual attire, and he seemed weary of the water. The cordovan haired boy sat down next to Twig and tried to think of something to say to her. "Impressive electric type pokemon," Roark said, finally. Twig smirked and nodded. "OK, don't get too cocky."

"I'll try not to," Twig replied, "but I'm not making any promises." They both laughed and Twig patted Luxray's head affectionately.

"You really shouldn't play favorites," Roark said, in a mock serious voice. Twig put her hand over her heart, pretending that she was offended.

"I do not play favorites," she shot back, a serious glint in her dark blue eyes.

"Then how come Starly isn't even a Staravia yet, when you have Empoleon, Rapidash, and now Luxray?" Roark retorted.

"Roark! Fine, I'll evolve Starly by the end of the day!" Twig shot back.

"Actually, why don't we try after everyone's finished at the lake? I asked Professor Rowan if we could have a gym battle as a demonstration! Whaddaya think, Twig?" Roark asked, smirking. She sighed and nodded. Starly grinned and flew around happily.

* * *

After everyone was finished at the lake, Professor Rowan assembled them. Twig and Roark stood at the front, side by side. Luxray's tail flicked back and forth in anticipation. "Alright, children! We will be watching the gym battle between Roark, the gym leader of Oreburgh city, and Twig, the challenger, from Ecruteak city in Johto!" Professor Rowan said loudly. The kids all murmured their approval and he quieted them down. Rowan was the referee and he stood at the side of the field where the ref usually would stand.

Twig walked over to her side and smirked as Roark did the same. "This will be a three on three battle, the first person to have all three pokemon faint loses! Only the challenger may substitute pokemon! BEGIN!" Rowan declared. Twig smiled and watched as Roark sent out Geodude. Twig nodded and sent out Starly. The crowd of students and teachers seemed surprised that she would send out a flying type against a rock type pokemon.

"Geodude, rock throw!" Roark commanded. Twig smirked.

"Starly, I want you to deflect it with your wings!" Twig exclaimed. Starly nodded and flew straight forward, slamming his wings into the rock. He crashed to the ground, but got back up. "Again, Starly!" Twig called out. Roark was a little confused as to what she was doing. He used rock throw again and Starly bashed his wings into the rock, but again, he fell to the ground. "Again!" Twig yelled. Roark used rock throw again and Starly crashed his wings into the rock, for the third time! "Now, find a way to ease the pain, while deflecting it with your wings!" Twig exclaimed, a wild glint in her dark blue eyes.

Starly charged forward, and his wings began to glow. He smashed his wings into the rock, but instead of falling, the rock was smashed in half. Twig smiled and jumped up, pumping her fist through the air in happiness. "Starly, use steel wing, on Geodude!" Twig called out. Starly was hurt but he was confident, and his wings glowed white and he slammed right into Geodude. The small pokemon flew backwards and struggled to get back up onto his hands. Twig smirked and held out her arm, as Starly flew to her side and rested on her arm.

"I see. You were trying to get Starly to learn how to use steel wing!" Roark said, face palming. "Geodude, rollout!"

"Steel wing!" Twig exclaimed. Starly darted off of her arm and flew towards Geodude, slamming his wings into the small pokemon. Geodude rolled backwards and fainted. Roark recalled him to his pokeball.

"Great job, friend!" Roark said, proudly.

"Geodude is unable to battle! Starly is the winner!" Rowan declared.

"Alright, let's go, Onix!" Roark called out. Twig kept Starly in the battle. "Use screech!" Onix screeched and Starly flapped his wings against the blast. He flew backwards and Twig managed to catch him. He flew back onto the battlefield, and Twig clenched her fists. "Screech, again!" Roark called out.

"Fight it by flapping your wings!" Twig shouted. Starly flapped his wings as hard as he could, and the wind from screech started to gust towards Onix. The rock snake pokemon flinched back as Starly blew up a huge gust of wind and shot it at Onix. The rock snake pokemon didn't take any damage, but he was blown backwards a bit. "Is that whirlwind?" Twig asked out loud, turning her head to look at Conway. The green haired boy had his hand on his chin in thought, and he nodded, shifting his eyes to her for a split second, and then back to the battle at hand. "Wicked twisted! Let's go, Starly, use whirlwind again!"

Starly smirked and used the attack, making Onix flinch slightly. He titled his head down to keep the wind, dust, and dirt away from his eyes, so Twig used this opportunity to capitalize. "Steel wing on Onix's head!" Twig shouted. Starly's wings glowed white and he hit Onix in the head with the attack. Onix staggered back a bit and then fell to the ground, but he wasn't fainted just yet. Roark looked on in surprise.

"Onix, use iron tail!" Roark called out. Twig's eyes widened.

"Dodge it!" Twig exclaimed frantically. Starly just barely dodged it, but his wing was hit. He crashed to the ground and got to his feet. His wing was limp, though, and he couldn't really lift off at the moment. "Starly! Your wing is screwed for right now, isn't it?" she asked her pokemon, a hint of frustration in her voice. Starly nodded and turned his eyes back to the battle at hand. Roark smirked and clapped his hands.

"I'm impressed, Twig. You've managed to have your Starly survive in a rock type battle for this long! But he'll be fainted before you even know what hit you! Onix, iron tail!" Roark commanded, pointing at the desired target, which, of course, was Starly. Twig clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Use steel wing!" she commanded. Starly unfolded his wings, and ran forward, instead of flying. As he picked up speed, he started to glow a bright white. "He's evolving!" A lot of the kids yelled "Staravia" so Twig knew that's exactly what he was called. When he stopped growing, changing, and glowing, he leapt into the air and hit Onix's iron tail with his steel wing attack. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Staravia was fainted. Twig recalled her pokemon to his pokeball. "Thanks, Staravia, is it? You did great, buddy!" she praised her pokemon.

"Alright, Staravia is unable to battle! Onix is the winner!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Let's go, Empoleon!" Twig called out. "Use water pulse! And then I want you to follow up with steel wing!" Empoleon burst forward and fired the ball of water, and it hit Onix, but the rock snake pokemon still didn't faint. Onix used screech as Empoleon charged forward, trying to reach him to use steel wing, but he was just thrown backwards. "Steel wing!" Onix slithered forward to use iron tail on Roark's command, but Twig smirked, at this, anyways. "Jump to avoid it and use steel wing!" she exclaimed. Onix's tail came down hard but Empoleon jumped out of the way, and jumped upwards, slamming his wings into Onix.

The rock pokemon fell down onto the ground, fainted. Roark recalled his pokemon. "You did great, Onix!" Roark exclaimed. He then put his pokeball away and pulled out Cranidos' pokeball.

"Onix is unable to battle, so Empoleon is the winner!" Rowan shouted out.

"Go, Cranidos!" Roark exclaimed. Twig recalled Empoleon, to everyone's surprise.

"Get on out there, Luxray!" Twig said, a smirk in place. Luxray flicked his tail back and forth. "You've seen Empoleon and Staravia use steel wing, so just use the same method to teach yourself iron tail!" Twig commanded. Luxray nodded and pawed the ground anxiously. He wanted this battle to start so that he could learn iron tail. "Alright, run and use iron tail!" Twig called out.

"Headbutt, now!" Roark exclaimed, pointing at the desired target. Cranidos and Luxray charged headfirst into battle.

"Jump, and do a flip in the air and then come down with iron tail!" Twig quickly said, changing the move up a bit. She was showboating her pokemon's power and agility, but she was also protecting Luxray from that headbutt attack from Cranidos. Nobody ever said you couldn't do that in style! Luxray jumped up in the air and did a flip, smirking as his tail glowed white and shined. Roark had Cranidos meet Luxray with the headbutt as he came back down, but Luxray came down hard on Cranidos' head with his iron tail attack.

The rock type pokemon staggered backwards, but he regained his balance easily. Luxray snarled as he backtracked to his side of the field, not daring to turn his back on the Cranidos. Suddenly, Cranidos started to glow white. Roark smirked and pumped his fist through the air happily. Luxray growled and held his ground, as Twig sighed in frustration.

When Cranidos finished glowing, he had evolved into Rampardos! Twig was in awe, for she had never seen a rock type pokemon like that before. Luxray growled as his fur sparked all over. Twig shook her head to clear her thoughts as she started to smirk. "Rampardos, head smash!" Roark called out.

"Luxray, take the hit! Then go for a close range iron tail attack, followed up by thunderbolt!" Twig called out. Rampardos slammed right into Luxray, and he skidded backwards, but before Rampardos could retreat, he lurched forward, swinging his already glowing tail at Rampardos. The hit connected and Rampardos was sent skidding backwards, as Luxray used a very charged up and powerful thunderbolt. "Now, charge!" Luxray's fur began to spark all over as he charged up his electric type attacks.

"Head smash!" Roark commanded, a smirk on his face.

Twig waited until Rampardos got halfway back across the battlefield, and then she said, "Luxray stop charging! Now unleash the most powerful thunderbolt attack you have left in you!" Luxray stopped charging but continued to spark all over, because all of the electricity was aching to escape. He let loose as a thunderbolt erupted from his charged up body, shocking Rampardos. The rock type pokemon whined in pain and fell to the ground, but he didn't faint just yet. Luxray panted as Twig sighed.

"See, Twig, now your Luxray is tired, so we can capitalize!" Roark said, cockily. "Head smash, one more time!"

"Thunderbolt, and then follow it up with iron tail!" Twig shouted loudly. Luxray let loose again and Rampardos was shocked, so he ran out onto the field as his tail glowed white. He jumped up in the air and swung his tail down, slamming it into Rampardos. However, Rampardos used head smash at the last second so Luxray was hit was hit as well. When the dust cleared, it revealed that both pokemon were fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, but Roark, the gym leader, is out of pokemon, which means that Twig, the challenger, is the winner!" Rowan declared, and the crowd of students and teachers erupted in cheers. Roark recalled Rampardos to his pokeball as Twig ran out onto the field and hugged Luxray, who licked her face. She returned her pokemon to his pokeball and smiled as Roark walked over to her.

"This is the coal badge! You deserve it, Twig, don't let anybody tell you different." Roark smiled down at her and handed her the first badge in the Sinnoh League. Twig took it and popped it into her badge case. She smiled to herself and realized that the sun was setting.

"Tonight, you are all invited to our end of the week bonfire party!" Rowan exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone sat around the bonfire, as it lit up the darkened night sky. The fire was warm, and it was rather chilly outside. Twig grabbed her plate of food and looked around, mainly searching for a spot where she would be able to sit alone. Her pokemon were all healed up and they were happy to be able to sit and eat with their trainer. Twig sat down and fed her pokemon with berries, which they enjoyed thoroughly. Luxray curled up next to her, closing his eyes contentedly. Staravia rested on Luxray's back, while Empoleon ran off, trying to pick fights with many of the other pokemon. Rapidash stood behind her trainer, eating a pile of berries.

Twig started to eat, but soon, Ash ran up to her. "In the morning, I wanna have a battle!" he said. There was a certain fire in his eyes, but Twig wasn't about to battle someone like Ash. She knew he had all of the other gym badges, just like her, but she had also heard about how great a trainer he was. She knew the odds would be against her, especially since he had seven out of eight gym badges, so she had to play it safe…

"Ash, you'll be entering the pokemon league, right?" she queried curiously. Ash nodded. "Well, then you and I will battle there, when the odds are evened out. This way, we'll be able to have a much more interesting battle." Twig winked and Ash nodded, smiling. The two shook hands, agreeing on it, and then Ash turned and walked back to sit with Brock and Dawn. Twig was startled when six boys sat down next to her, but she rolled her eyes when she realized that it was only just Roark, Wally, Lucas, Paul, Blue, and Conway.

"So, we'll head back to Eterna city tomorrow, right?" Wally asked, taking a bite of his muffin.

"Yep," Twig agreed. "There I can get my second gym badge!" Twig felt a lot friendlier than before, and she scolded herself. This was what had happened in Hoenn! She had befriended those people, but at least she hadn't traveled with them. But now she was traveling with five boys. She couldn't help but wonder what Conway would do, after all was said and done. "Where will you go, Conway?" Twig blurted out, before she could stop herself. Everyone looked at him, and he shrugged lightly.

"I'll head off to Veilstone city to get my next gym badge," Conway replied, glasses flashing. "I travel alone, for the most part, given as traveling with a group of other people slows me down." The brunette nodded; she knew exactly how he felt. But she could tell there was something else he wanted, actually, she knew he wanted to go with her little group. But for now, she let it be.

* * *

The next morning, everyone set out, heading off. They wanted to get on with their journeys, mainly in anticipation. Twig and Conway stood across from each other awkwardly. She honestly didn't know how to say goodbye to him, so finally she just stuck out her hand. He got the message and they shook hands. "Good luck," Twig told him. "Hopefully you and I will meet in the pokemon league!" Conway nodded and they let go of each other's hands. Wally called out to Twig so the brunette turned around and started to walk away. Before she could even get a few feet away, she turned back around. "I can't believe I'm asking you this, but do you want to come with us?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"You're asking me to come with you?" Conway asked in surprise.

"Yeah. We made a deal. If Blue and Paul wanted to hang out with me, I would still hang out with you. And well…what's the point in breaking our little deal now? Whaddaya say, Conway?" Twig asked, as Rapidash whinnied and tugged and on his sleeve. The green haired boy finally recovered and nodded, walking towards Twig as Rapidash nudged him playfully. The two of them headed towards the group, which now had seven people in it. Twig sighed and realized just how many people she was traveling with. "People change…" Twig muttered under her breath, but surprisingly enough, she wasn't disappointed.

The group started away, heading for Eterna city. It wouldn't be that long of a journey if they kept up a steady pace, but with Empoleon flaunting his power every twenty seconds, it was rather hard. Luxray kept Empoleon in line with a few thunderbolts, but Twig could see that the penguin pokemon was getting on Luxray's last nerves. "Luxray, Empoleon, stop fighting!" Twig shouted. Luxray growled but backed off, but Empoleon kept testing him. The penguin pokemon used water pulse, which hit Luxray in the face.

Luxray jumped forward and used thunderbolt, which shocked Empoleon thoroughly. The water type returned with a steel wing, and blows were traded. "Stop fighting! Staravia, wing attack on Empoleon, and then use steel wing on Luxray!" Twig shouted out the command in annoyance. Staravia flew around and used wing attack, causing Empoleon to stagger back slightly. Then the bird pokemon flew back around and hit Luxray with steel wing. Both pokemon were obviously enraged, and usually Luxray was the pokemon that was able to keep a level head while in battle.

All three pokemon started fighting, while Rapidash whinnied to try and get their attention. She reared up and it still did no good. Suddenly, Luxray's tail came around, glowing, and he accidentally hit Paul with his tail. Paul still had the egg in his hands, so when Luxray hit him, the egg went flying out of his hands. Everyone stopped and gasped. Conway was the only one who was quick enough to recover. "Slowking, use psychic to stop the egg!" Conway exclaimed, pointing to the desired target.

The huge water type pokemon used the move and the egg started to fall slowly, until abruptly stopping in mid air. Everyone, including the pokemon, breathed a sigh of relief. Slowking brought the egg to Paul who held it in his hands, as it started to glow and wiggle. "It's hatching!" Wally said in delight. The egg hatched and out popped an Eevee. Paul shook his head in disappointment.

"How can you not be happy with an Eevee?" Conway asked, blinking once. "Eevee is a very diverse type of pokemon, Paul. There are a few different type choices, or you could leave it as an Eevee." Roark picked the pokemon up.

"Why isn't there a rock type Eevee?" Roark asked out loud, but everyone ignored him. Paul and Conway argued over the value of an Eevee, but he refused to see the good in the little pokemon. "Well if Paul doesn't want it, what are we supposed to do with it? I can't use it." As it turned out, Conway couldn't use it, neither could Paul, and Blue couldn't either, and Lucas already had a full team of six, as did Wally. "Twig…?" The brunette sighed and turned around, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why would I want it...?"

"Take it! Maybe you won't be such a loser," Blue responded testily.

"I am not a loser," Twig snapped. "Nor will I ever be." Twig took the pokemon out of Roark's arms, an annoyed look on her face. She started to walk back through the forest, with the baby pokemon in her arms. Staravia flew after her, and Rapidash trotted down the dirt path. Luxray and Empoleon ceased fighting and followed after their trainer. Paul sighed and took Blue by the wrist, dragging him along. They continued on their way towards Eterna city. "Roark?" Twig called, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder. The eighteen year old ran to her side and looked at her with curious cordovan eyes.

"What's up?"

"Who's the second gym leader, and what's the type specialty?" Twig asked, looking up at him with her dark blue eyes. Roark explained about Gardenia and her grass type specialty gym. "So I'm getting ready to fight in a grass type gym, eh? Well, I really wanna evolve Staravia…" Twig commented.

"If you're going to raise that Eevee, now is as good a time as ever!" Roark advised. When Twig gave him a curious look, he sighed and said, "If you have a fire stone, you can evolve Eevee into Flareon. This way, you can train him at the gym, you see?" Roark explained his little theory.

"I'd rather have a Vaporeon," Twig responded. "Even though I already have a Vaporeon back home."

"But that won't help you at a grass type gym," Roark replied.

"Does it look like a give a Monferno's uncle? Plus I could teach him ice beam, and that would solve my problem!" Twig retorted. Roark sighed.

"If you say so..."

* * *

Review! Love it? Hate it? Got any tips?


End file.
